In Love With A Wanted Hero
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Solangelo AU Rated T for violence and injury. A seriously injured man lands on Will's balcony, Will treats this person and finds out he is in fact healing the lone vigilante Ghost King. For some reason, the Ghost King immediately trusts Will enough to show is face and tell his name. But what happens when feelings are realised, when Will experiences just how dangerous Nico's job is?
1. Chapter 1: Casualty on the Balcony

_**AN: Welp, I wrote this is maths and I.T ages ago and I'm still not finished, I'll post a new chapter every three days until this catches up to where I've gotten in posting on Googleplus ok? I'll copy and paste it exactly as I wrote it, including the AN's plus adding bits here and there :) And, just as another reminder, this is a Solangelo (I have an obsession) AU. I'd love to hear what you think and I hope you like it, also, I may change the name later on since I can't currently think of a better one! Hope you're all well and, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter One: Casualty on the Balcony**

Will was, for once, sleeping peacefully under his heavy yellow quilts. That is until he woke to the sound of a loud bang on his balcony. It was obviously going to be another sleepless night for Will, there was no way in Hades he would get back to sleep so he might as well see what cruel thing deprived him of his seep.

Eventually, Will rolled out of his bed and woke fully when he hit the floor. He slowly stumbled to the sliding door leading outside into the refreshingly cool night air. As soon as he saw what had landed there, he scrambled to his bathroom, raided it of first aid supplies then sprinted into the door before staggering back onto the balcony before properly inspecting the bleeding figure there.

The person groaned as Will cleaned his injuries and treated them to the best of his abilities.

"Who are you may I ask? And how were you injured?" Will questioned the black haired male in front of him. Shirtless I might add.

Will had carefully moved him inside and turned the lights on so he could see better. He was starting to wish he hadn't since the black haired was extremely hot. He had pale olive skin and was obviously really strong. Unfortunately, because of this, and Will's dad's love of poetry, Will was currently thinking of many ways to describe him.

 _He looks adorable, and cute, adorably cute. But then again hot and scary and_ \- Will shook his head to clear his thoughts and redirect them to doctor mode.

In response to his question, the stranger groaned and managed to choke out the words, "None of your business, also best if you don't know anyway." Along with a considerable amount of blood.

Will sighed; obviously his new patient was going to be difficult.

"Okay then, at least tell me your name. If you like I won't tell anyone, I swear on the river Styx."

"Fine, but I won't hesitate to kill you if you break your oath." No blood this time, thank the Gods.

"I don't doubt it, so what's your name? Mine's Will. Will Solace, doctor in training. Aka the Tartarus known to all as school." Will attempted lighten the mood. He succeeded; his newfound patient gave a short laugh which quickly evolved into a coughing fit.

Eventually, the patient's coughs died done and he was once again able to speak, and so he did.

"Sorry, my name is Nico. Nico Di Angelo. The Ghost King," At this, Will gasped quietly, thankful Nico didn't hear him. That the Ghost King didn't hear him. "Before you ask the inevitable question all ask, I'm from Italy, therefore yes, I am Italian."

 _His accent is really cute...just like hi_ \- Nope, doctor mode, concentrate on the wounds!

"I really hope you can't read minds..." Will mumbled to himself groaning at his thoughts internally.

"Oh? Why not?" Nico smirked mischievously as he nudged Will's arm, wincing at the movement in the process.

Will decided to become a tomato, that is to say, he turned redder than humanly possible. Thankfully, Nico passed out from pain.

Will worked quickly and in no time at all, Nico was cleaned, treated, bandaged then placed carefully in his bed. Naturally, Will's 3am brain couldn't cope for very long and was at this point, too exhausted to work properly and so Will got into bed next to the cute but wounded Nico. 3am brain also forgot the fact that Nico's wounds were severe so he should have probably pestered Nico about how he got them, and how he ended up on his balcony. But, 3am brain was fast asleep before it could ponder this.

 **0oOo0**

Will groaned as he was rudely awakened by an elbow in his ribs and a voice that hissed 'let me go you overgrown water-bottle!'  
Naturally, Will groaned groggily and sat up; opening his eyes in the process to find that he'd been using the injured Nico as a teddy bear.

"Holy Apollo I'm so sorry!" Will apologised, quickly letting go of Nico.

"È male Mi è piaciuto avere una bottiglia d'acqua gigante giallo mi abbracciare." Nico mumbled under his breath and then untagled himself from both Will and his bed.

He walked silently to the open balcony doors, seeming to merge with the shadows, he turned back.

"Thanks, you know, for patching me up. I have to go, just remember your oath okay Sunshine?" He smirked at Will's bewildered expression and dissappeared before Will could answer.

"Yea, I will Death Boy."

Will smiled, completely aware his parents or one of his brothers could've seen Nico and the fact he'd helped a complete stranger then hugged him in his sleep. A total stranger known as-

Will sat bolt upright as his alarm started ringing.

-The Ghost King.

"Crap I'm so fudging dead. In more ways than one."

 _ **AN: La la la la la la sing a Solangelo song, la la la la la la fangirl the whole day long. How was it? Cya next time! :)**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	2. Chapter 2: Concentration Lost to a King

_**AN: I couldn't wait, I decided to update sooner, hope you like it, it's going to take me ages to think of a chapter title :)**_

 _ **AN: Well whoopdeedo. I decided to continue the previous...thing I labelled as headcannon but idk what it is AU and so ive written part of a plan. only trouble, WHAT IN HADES DOES THE GHOST KING DO?! WHY THE HELL IS HE 'FEARED' AND WELL KNOWN NAD INJURED?! GODSHELPMEIDKANYONEHAVEANYIDEAS?! okay, so anyway, hope you enjoy my struggle on not to include nico because of the next part according to my plan...**_

 **Chapter Two: Concentration Lost to a King**

Will sat down in his chair heavily. He was surprised he made it to school without going crazy and freaking out. Okay, he was internally freaking out. Big time.

He groaned and started to lightly bang his head against the table in front of him.

The Ghost King. Gods dam it! No, Gods hate him.

He felt an evil presence sit themselves next to him.

"What got Willy so agitated that he'd try to give himself a concussion?" An evil voice taunted.

Unfortunately, he considered himself to be best friends with the evil person, who was in fact, Lou Ellen The girl of rainbows. Seriously, just look at her hair!

"Concussions be damned." Will grumbled into the table. He heard a sigh next to him, just before his head was yanked away from the table by his golden hair. Luckily, the teacher walked in at that exact moment and so Miss Rainbow quickly disappeared to her seat, on the other side of the classroom.

"All right class..." The teacher started to drone on about whatever the lesson was, Will just couldn't concentrate on anything so soon found himself staring out the window, deep in his head, drowning in his thoughts.

"Will? William? William Solace! I would like you to concentrate on the lesson am teaching instead of some tree outside!" The teacher yelled at him as he resurfaced from the depths of his mind.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sir." Will stuttered, confused for a moment of his whereabouts, and the complete white blackboard.

"Now that you seem to have returned to the world of the living, would you kindly answer my question?"

The day went on like this until the last bell, Will constantly trying to concentrate but ultimately failing. He just wasn't in the right state of mind for school.

Shaking his head slightly, he started the long trek home. And to an alarmingly big mountain of homework.

Countless times Will thought he saw what he thought was a shadow, morph into Nico, on rooftops, in alleyways and everywhere really. It was like he sprinted from one shadow into another then ended up sliding down a roof from a chimney, only to drop into another shadow and pop up somewhere else. Yep, Will was hallucinating. Who the hell could do that? But, more importantly, why was he imagining the Ghost King?

Finally, Will made it home, diving under arrows and navigating around flying siblings and first aid things. Ten attacks later, Will was in his room, checking for arrows in his hair and clothes. Amazingly, he'd made it through without a scratch, a rare occurrence.

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Sighing heavily, he turned the tap on and splashed his face with cold water. He looked back up at his reflection, his golden curls dripping water. He shook his head.

"Homework." He scolded himself.

 **0oOo0**

Laying on his back, he tried to decipher what the hell happened last night. Eventually, he gave up and tried to sleep. For some reason, he couldn't. It was as if his brain refused to shut down. He stared at the ceiling. It had swirls on orange, red and yellow blending together, a bit like the sun.  
He knew he couldn't sleep like this and soon found himself staring up into the night sky.

He leaned back against his arms, closing his eyes and feeling the night air travel around him.

 **0oOo0**

Will must've fallen asleep under the stars but had no idea how he ended up back in his bed with the covers on. Perhaps one of his sisters saw him and decided to drag him inside. Either way, he was late for school. Someone had smashed his alarm.

Will looked at the remains of the alarm clock; he hoped he could fix it.

Soon enough, he'd arrived at school. Only then did he realise he was late to Art. That's when he sprinted through the deserted corridors and hallways at break neck speed only to run into a classroom door then stumble inside.

Fortunately, the teachers back was turned so he attempted a trick he learnt from Lou. He started to walk backwards in the direction of his seat, watching the horror cow - sorry, teacher as he did so. Miraculously, he made it to his chair without the teacher noticing, he quickly sat down.

"So, today I would like you to draw a person, I don't care who, or if they're real or not, just draw a person. I would like to assess how good you all are at human features. I've drawn a few helpful steps on the board. You may now begin." The teacher said in a voice dripping with venom. The class shuddered as one as she sneered.

Will stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. Who the Hades should he draw?

"I must be mad. At least it's not like he'll see it?" Will murmured under his breath.

Will started to draw.

 _ **AN: ugh, what'd ya think? :)**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	3. Chapter 3: Late Escape to a Gift

_**AN: Just so you know, I'd love to tell you how many chapters I've actually done so far but I lost track after four...Anywho, I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this or enjoying this, but, I hope you like it. also, update on future already written ANs, I have already written the Ghost Kings past who he is etc so yea :)**_

 _ **AN:This is part 3 to the Solangelo thing I wrote and labelled as headcannon. I'm gonna now label it as fanfiction since I'VE PLANNED 20 DAM FUDGING CHAPTERS. Anywho, I hope you enjoy whateva schist I've just written!**_

 **Chapter Three: Late Escape to a Gift**

"Okay class, please put down your pencils and pass your work to the front." The teacher grumbled in a monotone voice. She was obviously in an extra evil mood.

Will looked down at his no longer blank page and winced. He took a deep breath and handed it to Lou Ellen, who was in front of him. She let out a whistle and turned to face him after handing their work forward.

"Who is he? Your imagination is too weak to come up with that!" Lou demanded, her hands cupping her face with her elbows on his desk.

"Hey! My imagination is brilliant thank you very much!" Will retorted, quite offended, his imagination was actually relatively good, though he didn't practise using it for daydreams often.

"Just answer the question!" Lou whisper yelled as actually yelling would get her yet another glorious detention and scolding.

"Never," Will hissed, "You will never ever know!" Will sung happily. Lou simply stuck her tongue out at him and turned to face the devil.

"You will get your work back next lesson, I'll have marked everyone's by then and will show the top ten to the whole class. Whether you like it or not. Class dismissed."

That was the only good thing about Mrs. Dodds, she couldn't stand to be in the same room as the 'dumb little brats' who she was 'forced to teach' longer than she had to, so often dismissed them early.

 **0oOo0**

By lunch, Will had completely and utterly given up any hope that Nico Di Angelo wasn't actually a dream. I mean, if he thought about it, why and how would a hot, cute and injured black haired boy land on his balcony late at night-or was it early in the morning?

The Bell pierced his eardrums, signalling the end of freedom and the start of...of...wait, what did Will have next?

Will dug through his pockets for his timetable, nothing. He spun round and ran for his locker, he reached it in time to be deafened by the second bell. Quickly, in one swift movement, he punched the code in then yanked open the door, rattling the hinges. He dived in.

 **0oOo0**

Will soon found himself staring up at the bottom of his balcony. His final lesson for the day turned out to be one he would get die for if he was late. And Holy Hades was he late. There was no way in Tartarus that he would be able to pull the same trick he used in Art. He would be doomed if he attempted to go to the lesson. Will shuddered, just thinking about the teacher scared him. Plus, he could afford to miss a lesson.

"Well, here goes nothing." Will said shakily. He began to scale the vines growing up the side, his foot or hand slipping every so often.

Just as he was about to reach the top, his feet slipped from the wood beneath the green. Shocked and scared, he accidentally let go. He fell.

Thankfully, his foot got caught in one of the loops of the vines; it was as if someone had grabbed his foot. Not eager to finish his fall to the ground, Will quickly scrambled up and onto his balcony.

Breathing heavily, Will recovered from the fall, he made his way over to his king sized bed and collapsed on top of it.

Will shifted uncomfortably, something was sticking in his side. He cracked open one eye to see what it was. He jumped off his bed and stared at the thing laying there.

It was a note, addressed to him, but his room was locked so how had it gotten there?

Curious, Will cautiously approached the crinkled paper and gently unfolded it.

"To Will," He read aloud to himself, "Thanks for patching me up earlier. I realized that you might be alarmed by who you helped, don't worry, I'll make sure no harm comes to you because of it. I hope you like the gift attached to this note, think of it as a thank you. I always pay my debts as you know. The Ghost King."

Will peeked over the top of his note and saw that lying on the bright yellow duvet was a pitch black sun attached to some woven string, of the colours of red, yellow and orange, forming a bracelet.

Will picked the object up and inspected it, it had writing on the back, but Will didn't understand what it meant. It read: Grazie Sole. He knew it was Italian, but decided that some things where better when left unknown. He'd rather have Nico himself tell him what it meant. As if he would.

Sighing dreamily, Will strapped his new favourite possession to his wrist. Then he turned to the note sitting forlornly on the floor from when he dropped it in amazement at the bracelet. He bent down and picked it up. Then he set it on his bedside table, leaving a mental reminder to frame it like the sentimental weirdo he is.

He gazed down at the black sun.

"I love it." He breathed truthfully.

 ** _AN: Te dah! (I promise Nico will actually show up in the next chapter or the one after. promise!)ugh, ikikik horrible, welp, cya later all, have a good day!_**

 ** _AN: Someone asked for translations and I honestly can't remember, I do know/think that the writing on the sun was a simply Thank you Sunshine. Feel free to google translate etc though :) in future chapters, luce del sole means Shunshine, just so ya know :) cya later, have a good day!_**

 ** _~Jojo_**


	4. Chapter 4: New Strudent's Death Glare

_**AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, I was trapped camping with guides waking up to the comment of 'I'll give you a nickel if you suck my pickle' . GUIDE camp. Guides aka all fudging girls! ugh four days with no phone, wifi or laptop. BUUUT, I'M BACK NOW! I'll do a double update in apology! Thank you those three who reviewed (I'd mention you guys but mu laptop is acting up once again and my phone is just no to me at the moment XD) and the ones who favourite/followed! I'm glad you like it! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I find people are enjoying this fanfic. Enjoy and have a good day!**_

 _ **AN: here's chapter/part 4. NICO'S BACK!XD hope you like whatever schist I've written. (oh yea, I was fangirling in book club and the librarian/teacher asked how many multi-coloured sweets I'd had today, my friends then said that 'She's always like this' and that 'she's actually quite tame today' , lovely friends, ik)**_

 **Chapter Four: New Student's Death Glare and Art of an Angel**

A week had gone by and Will was desperate to see Nico, he just couldn't understand why. He hadn't taken the bracelet of once, well, only to take a shower, apart from that, he actually slept in the thing, he was surprised no one noticed it. Sure Nico was cute and hot and...Okay, maybe he did know why he wanted to see him so badly, but come on. He barely knew him and on top of that, he was the Ghost King. Plus, he was almost certain that Nico was straight, I mean seriously, even if he wasn't, why and how would he ever have a chance with someone...someone like Nico?

Thinking negatively, Will sulked into the classroom then slumped in his seat. No one sat next to him at his desk, and for once, he was thankful. He didn't want to have to put up with someone asking him what was wrong. Heck, Will didn't know what was wrong.

His inner turmoil taking up most of his energy, he rest his head on the table, his cheek on the cool surface. Unfortunately, the cool surface didn't help him clear his head as he had hoped. Oh well, he doubted anything would.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, almost breaking free of its hinges. Startled, the occupants of the room look up, searching for the cause of the almost broken door.

There, stood in the doorway, glaring at everyone angrily stood the very reason Will almost gave himself countless concussions. Nico Di Angelo.

Will shivered, he was thankful Nico hadn't turned his glare on him, he watched the unfortunately shrivel and shrink under his harsh gaze. Maybe he imagined it, but his glare softened when it reached him, not that he suffered any less. He was sure to have nightmares for at least a month.

Nico had his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. His aviator jacket tied around his middle. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull printed on it along with a leather necklace with some strange beads threaded on it. Then he noticed something he hadn't seen before, Nico's right ear was pierced with a small round ball of black darkness.

Having filled the room with enough fear, he closed the door with as much force as he had used when opening it. Within seconds, Nico had strode over to where Will was sat at the back corner of the room and plonked himself in the chair in the very corner, right next to him.

Still in shock, Will simply stared, much like the rest of the class. After a few minutes of rummaging in his back, Nico realised that all eyes were on him, he looked up with an expression which could only be described as annoyed and exasperated.

"Yes? Have you never seen a new student before? Or do you usually stare at everyone who enters the room? If so, your teacher must love you." Nico said sarcastically then dived back into his bag.

The class seemed to overcome their shock, everyone but Will that is. Some ignored the stranger, others glared. A few girls whispered about the 'hot new student' whilst others whispered about the 'pathetic and probably stupid' new student. Will didn't like either whisper topics, not that he comprehended any of it, and he was too busy trying to figure out how to speak.

"You ar-but ho-why ar-wait what?!" Will spluttered eventually, drawing no more attention than a fly.

"Since you are unable to speak, perhaps you should return to foundation, and then you can learn to read and write as well!" Nico responded with more sarcasm than Lou Ellen, "I have to go to school as well you know. Plus, I think some people managed to track me when I landed on your balcony." His voice slipped to a low hushed tone with importance and truth woven throughout.

Will paled, he was strangely happy to see Nico again, but the reason for him to be able to do so wasn't good news at all.

Seeing Will's increasingly frantic expression, Nico's face softened and he spoke calmingly to the taller boy. "Don't worry, I keep my promises."

Will began to relax, that is until Lou Ellen appeared in the doorway with a look of disbelief that soon changed to one of superiority and taunt. Will groaned internally and his face was soon dusted with a light shade of pink.

At his sudden change in colour, Nico looked up and frowned as Lou approached her desk in front of theirs.

"Never ever know huh?" Lou smirked, taunting him, "I will never ever know, right?" She said smugly.

Nico looked lost; he was obviously confused and coughed pointedly to remind them of his presence.

Lou inspected him then gave a long whistle.

"Will's a really bad artist; you're way hotter in person." She chuckled evilly.

This confused Nico further, luckily, the teacher marched into the room.

"Okay brats; please welcome the newest of you uncultured idiots, Nico Di Angelo. If you would kindly come and introduce yourself to the class." The teacher barked in an unfriendly manner.

Nico sighed and got up, his chair scraping silently on the floor. He slouched to the front of the class and grimaced, then plastered a fake, sarcastic smile on his face.

"My name's Nico Di Angelo. I'm Italian and to save you the trouble of Google translating my name, Di Angelo means Of Angel. E si può andare a Tartaro per quel che mi riguarda." Nico smiled genuinely at the utter confusion etched into the faces of all in the room, then returned to his seat next to Will.

The teacher blinked one, then twice, then regained the cruel aura the teacher always seemed to possess. As if Nico had never introduced himself, the teacher continued the lesson.

"Now then, as I said last time, I will now show the top ten pieces of Art this pathetic little class has produced. Okay so first..." The teacher started to drone on and so Will accidentally spaced out. Well, until his name was mentioned.

"And finally, Will's drawing of what looks to be Nico is in tenth place out of your sorry little drawings." The teacher spoke harshly as Will's carefully drawn Angel was shoved under the projector and enlarged on the board at the side of the room.

"Non l'hai fatto. È sole idiota e caldo." Nico strangled a yell and settled for a hiss, then cursed colourfully in Italian. Will made a mental note to download a translator later. Then he realized that Nico had seen the drawing Will made of him and sunk into his chair, going tomato red and wising for the ground to swallow him.

Nico had seen it.

 _ **AN: AAAAAAAAAAAnd what'd you think? :)cya next time! have a good day!**_

 _ **AN:Yep, have a god day, cya in, like, half an hour lol ;)**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	5. Chapter 5: Injured Angel

_**AN: Double update like I promised! :)**_

 _ **AN: Hi! Ugh, I had to force part/chpt 5 out of my brain, it's really short since I couldn't add any more, I knew exactly what needed to be included, nothing more, nothing less and unfortunately, I couldn't find a way to lengthen it so yea. It might take a while for the next part since I'm pretty sure I'll be forced outside and off my laptop so sorry in advance. Then, my laptop is getting soo laggy plus, youtube crashed. I have no access to music. help me. Welp, you probably couldn't care less about any of this so, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Five: Injured Angel**

Will had practically sprinted from Art as if it was full of poisonous gases. Groaning from his own stupidity, he fell face first onto his bright bed. He avoided Nico completely, he just couldn't understand why though, one minute he was desperate to see the Italian and the next he was sprinting away from the olive skinned cutie.

Did he really just have that thought? He needed to sort out his brain.

"I am going crazy." He mumbled into his pillows. Suddenly, he remembered when Nico had lay in his bed, how he felt in his arms.

Will sat bolt upright. Where the Hades had that thought come from?! He barely knew Nico, no way had he had enough time to develop a crush on him, on top of that, Nico was the Ghost King. But for some reason, none of that managed to persuade Will to not crush on him. None of that stopped Will from wishing to see Nico again.

Remembering something, Will jumped up from his bed and yanked open his school bag, quickly, but carefully, Will pulled out the drawing he'd done of Nico, using his finger to trace his outline. Nico was emerging from the shadows, a small smile on his face. Strangely, felt the urge to grab a pencil, so he did, he recalled the earring Nico had and added the small detail on.

Will held it up to the light, quite proud.

 **0oOo0**

Well, anyone who saw his art on the wall would most likely think that he was just proud of it. Except anyone who knew him. Anyone who knew him would know he never framed his work unless it what it was about was truly important to him. Basically, if anyone saw it, he was well and truly screwed.

Quickly running out of things to do, and he refused to suffer through shooting himself in the foot with an arrow, or listening to his dads haiku's. Hera's high heels they were torturous. He shuddered from the thought. He resorted to the alarmingly large pile of homework once again.

After an hour or so, all Will could do was stare blankly at the sheets of paper in front of him. Blinking once, then twice, he gave up, he had no idea what he was actually trying to do at this point, and it was utterly hopeless and pointless to attempt to continue.

He leant back in his chair, ready to collapse on his bed and welcome the darkness that comes with sleep. He almost did, except for the loud and rather alarming thud on his balcony.

The noise reminded Will of how he actually met the Ghost King not so long ago. His eyes widened in realisation, desperate to see if he was correct, he tumbled of his chair, racing to the sliding doors and tugged them open. Once again, he stared in horror at the boy lying in front of him.

Quickly, Will whirled round and fell to the floor, dragging the medical supplies he shoved under the desk by the door.

He scanned his newfound crush, finding him in much worse shape than last time. He was lucky he was a quick healer. Ripping the already torn to shreds top of his olive body, Will figured it would be better to treat him here instead of moving him inside, even if there was a higher risk of being seen.

Will found it hard to find a part of Nico that wasn't bleeding, he had long jaggedly cut lines down his arms and across his chest, a pitch black sword, dented in places, beside him.

Nico started to cough, looking like he was choking when suddenly his eyes flew open. The dark brown almost black eyes stared unfocused, they where bloodshot and tired.

 _ **AN: ugh, that was well and truly awful wasn't it? Oh and, I'll translate all the Italian at the end of whateverthehellivewritten or feel free to translate it yourselves :) I've managed to cut down my plan by combining 3 chapters into 1 and there's another three chapters I want to be separate, but when I get to actually typing them, I might run out of ideas and have nothing to type so they might also be combined into a (hopefully) extra long chapter.**_  
 _ **cya next time, have a good day! :)**_

 _ **AN: Love to know what ya think!Cya later!**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast With a Friend

**_AN: HELLO! I am not dead! I'm really sorry to those 7 (?) people who are currently following this awful story, I'd like to say thank you! I'm having a few technical difficulties due to my not having my laptop for two weeks. I was in Cornwall and I couldn't bring the it. Therefore couldn't update DX. And because of that I'm thinking either a double, or maybe even triple if my laptop co-operates, update? I'm hoping that's enough to forgive me. I swear I will actually update every three days more or less from now on. or at least try to warn you if I can't...Do you know how hard it is to come up with chapter titles?! Ugh, I've had two rp deaths and one person said that they'd march down to Elysium to make me finish this story (on G+) though I'd be in agony in the fields of punishment XD. Hope you're all well, enjoy!_**

 ** _AN: Welp, heh heh heh, don't kill me! I have no idea what I've written, I mean it looked good on the plan! I'm just happy it's - I SAID NOTHING lalalalalala sing a happy song. ugh, anywho, someone save me from the sheer horror that is sports day in a heat wave! I mean seriously! they're not even giving us free ice lollies! Ugh I'm gonna die, play fairy tail themes at my funeral. oh and if I don't die tomorrow, my friend is limiting me to one five minute fangirling per day next year...and one solangelo per week EITHER I WILL DIE, OR SHE WILL. ALSO, I have summer homework DX ugh, stupid teacher is even more of a baka as the homework is read at least one book . seriously horror cow No.4?! I read at least six books per summer along with one or two entire days dedicated to reading one or two more books! Without fail the above happens! I'm guessing non of you care about that anyway...sorry for rambling, hope you enjoy anyway!_**

 **Chapter Six: Breakfast With a Friend**

Will sat down on the floor with a sigh; Nico had finally passed out – with some help from a general anaesthetic. As soon as Nico's warm brown almost black eyes opened, he'd been struggling to get away.

 **0oOo0**

"Can you move Nico?" Will asked worriedly, he seemed distraught when his eyes opened.

"I'm fine, leave me be. I don't need your help." Nico replied coldly. Will's brow furrowed.

"No, you most definitely do need my help, so accept it."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have drawn me."

"Well maybe I wanted to, problem?"

"Yes there's a problem." Nico groaned, half from pain, half from annoyance, "What will it take for you to forget and leave me alone? I only go to your school now because I'm being forced to." Nico mumbled something else that Will couldn't quite catch.

"Three days. You are not to leave this room until three days have gone and you're healed. Promise me. Doctors Orders." Will said curtly. In response, Nico grumbled an 'I hate you' which Will took as a yes.

"Great, go to sleep." Will commanded as Nico looked at him aghast.

"You can't just tell someone to go to sleep and expect the-"Nico's eyes closed and he started to snore softly. It was kind of cute.

After that, Will picked Nico up bridal style and placed him on his bed as the outside air turned orange and pink, signalling dawn.

 **0oOo0**

Will was brought out of his flashback by someone knocking on his poster covered door.

"Will? Will? Will, are you awake? You have school today and you need breakfast so get your butt downstairs." His mothered called whilst thumping on his door repeatedly with her fist.

Will's eyes widened as the only frantic thought going through his mind was alarm.

"Crap fudging dam schist." Will murmured as his eyes darted around the room, searching for an escape.

"Sorry mum," Will croaked then coughed and sneezed, "I'm not going to school today, I'd rather not...ACHOOO...spread any germs and I have a fever so don't worry about me. I just need...ACHOOO...rest." Will hoped it sounded convincing, he wasn't too bad at acting.

"Okay sweetie, get well soon." His mum seemed to buy it for she left as unannounced as she had come. It wasn't uncommon for someone in the house to miss school, there was so many of them there it was hard to find a day when the house was actually empty so his mum tended to believe most things. Especially since Will almost always told the truth and was studying to become a doctor. He was that sibling always patching up the others. His parents didn't worry about him too much. He didn't mind, having so many siblings had pros as well as cons. There was always someone for anything you needed really. Well, almost anything, within reason and the law.

Will heaved himself to his feet; he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His clothes we're splattered and drenched with blood. With a jolt, Will remembered it was Nico's blood. Pushing the rising panic back down to his stomach, he noticed the heavy bags under his eyes and that he actually did look sick. His stomach interrupted his thoughts.

He heard Nico murmur something inaudible. Will turned round to see Nico was awake once more.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakes I see." Will gave a lopsided smirk full to the brim of humour and, unknown to Nico, adoration. Nico simply laughed sarcastically then grimaced at the pain it brought.

"So funny, I hope Prince Idiot Sunshine Charming didn't kiss me." Nico replied full of his lovely sarcasm then topped it off with a sarcastic smile.

"You look angelic when you sleep, you name suits you." Will blurted out before his face was shaded the same red as Nico's blood. Nico seemed at a loss for words and simply lay there, propped up on the pillows, pretending to be a fish.

"Want any food? I want food. You need food. Breakfast if the most important meal of the day. I'll go get food." Will rambled before rushing out of the room, quickly so Nico couldn't reply. He let out a shaky breath as he lent against the closed door. Thankfully no one was around to question this and he soon set off on a quest for breakfast.

Just as he was gathering some breakfast for both him and Nico, his mum appeared behind him, almost giving him a heart attack.

"Sweetie, shouldn't you be in bed? Remember, you said you have a fever and that's an awful lot of food."

"Well I was hungry and you know the saying, starve a cold feed a fever! Well, I'd better get back to bed, love you." Will said quickly then speed walked out of the kitchen and up the wide, creaky steps.

 **0oOo0**

When Will walked into his room, he almost dropped his plates in surprise, Nico was sat on his bed, shirtless and bandaged, surrounded by sheets of paper that Will recognised as his homework, carefully filling them out in something similar to Will's loopy handwriting.

"I got us some breakfast, what are you doing?" Will questioned innocently as Nico glanced up. He looked like something between a deer and a wolf caught in headlights. Aware of the fact he was caught, he hung his head. Geez, he really was a quick healer.

"I thought it'd be a way to repay you for putting up with me, and helping me." Nico stated shortly, he looked like he was preparing for some sort of abuse, physical and mental, "I know it's probably not enough..." He trailed off as Will sighed.

"You don't need to pay me anything, I'm more than happy to help a friend," Will paused, hoping he hadn't crossed a line, but Nico seemed more surprised than anything.

"A...friend?" Nico said it like it was a foreign concept, something he hadn't heard of before, "You consider me a friend? I told you who I am, why..." Nico shook his head just as he stomach decided to emit the sound of a dying whale.

"Hungry are we?" Will asked smugly with a stupid grin on his face. Nico huffed in response.

"Just give me some food."

"Where's your manner's?"

"In the depth of Tartarus, now can I have to food?"

"Fine."

Will put Nico's plate on his lap after carefully removing the homework previously there. Once he'd cleared all the loose sheets and put them on his desk, he turned to see how Nico liked his breakfast. The Ghost King's eyes were as wide as the sun, he hadn't touched the breakfast in front of him.

"What? Is there something you don't like?" Will asked as Nico looked at him with his mouth agape.

"No, I like all of it, I just...I just haven't had this much food at any given time or everything added together from four months."Nico explained carefully, his gaze having returned to the pile of food. His eyes giving away his childish happiness and wonder.

Will on the other hand, was, in one word, horrified. After some false starts, he finally managed to work his mouth.

"You...you...do you know how bad that is for your health?" Will complained in a whining voice, "You are eating all of that, even if I have to force it down your throat, understand?" Will ordered Nico, but his voice lacked a steel edge, it was more of a fluffy marshmallow edge to be perfectly honest.

Nico had lost interest in what Will was saying and had started trying the different flavours that made up his plate. In no time at all, Nico had cleared his plate then yawned like a cute black kitten.

"Right, bedtime Death Boy." Will winked then dived into his bathroom to escape the avalanche of thrown pillows that he knew Nico would hit him with.

He grabbed a blanket and another pillow as he heard Nico mutter not so quietly to himself.

"You have no idea how true that statement is luce del sole."

Just as Will was about to fall asleep on the floor, he heard Nico whisper his name.

"Will? Are you awake?" Will grunted in response, he was extremely tired and hated sleeping during the day, "I don't suppose, uh, that I could, um, be your, um, your teddy bear again? It's just that, um, last time, you err, you somehow helped me, uh, have a sort of, um, dreamless sleep, free of, um, nightmares..." He spoke quietly so that Will had to strain his ears to hear, he was obviously embarrassed from asking but sounded pretty scared of whatever was in his nightmares.

Will simply got up and without a word lay next to Nico and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. Just as he was falling into the inky black darkness of sleep, he thought he heard Nico breath a 'Thank you luce del sole'.

Will smiled and entered a dream filled sleep with Death Boy in his warm arms.

 _ **AN:Welp, I'm just happy each day will be a chapter rather than them all being one extra long chapter, I was really dreading writing this part, but, so far so good so maybe it won't be as hard as I thought! Oh, whilst we're on the topic of chapters, I've started 11/whatever it is now I've combined chapters which is an explanation on who the Ghost King is in this AU. so far, it sucks, buuut I still have time to improve so wish me luck! Have a good day and cya later!**_

 _ **AN: Well, how was it? Feel free to review! (I live of them and books.)**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	7. Chapter 7: Potter Puns

**_AN: Yo, my name is Jo. idk, I felt like saying that. welcome to update No.2! I'm rereading this and it seems like so long ago, G+ is way ahead..._**

 ** _AN: I...was forced into town after having my knee slapped hard by my sister. I was then forced to Claire's. DX I managed to just stand and read outside the shop. Then, joy, 'friends' showed up and interrupted my reading. then I was dragged to Nero's. Thank the gods my friend texted me and I met her at the park. the only other good thing about my supposed 'happy stay at home day' was I got two 'new' books. Merlin the dragons call & valiant. anywho, doubt you all care bout that, what's important is that I finally finished day two (and fudge I haven't finished planning day three). I took a bunch of ideas from thousands of things I've read and combined and tweaked them in places, buut ITS FINALLY CLOSE TO ACTUAL SOLANGELO! next chapter, I've already written the ending cuz I was so excited. Hope you like it!_**

 **Chapter Seven: Potter Puns**

Back into his normal habit, Will awoke as the sun outside did – abnormally early. He blinked sleep out of his eyes as he stared down at Nico who was rightly sleeping like the dead, he still held the smaller boy in his arms. Careful not to wake him, Will brushed his hair off his closed eyes, he leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. Nico didn't react, too deep in his precious sleep.

Suddenly, a small but piercing ding brought him from his cut off world. He tried to turn over, but Nico groaned in protest, gently stirring from his slumber. Will stifled a laugh and just reached behind him, grabbing his phone from the bedside table.

 **5:34am-Lou Ellen:** Hia Will, hru? U weren't ate school 2day! How dare u abandon moi!  
 **5:35am-Lou Ellen:** Ugh, dam autocorrect. *at

 **5:57am-Will:** o.o Now I understand your failing of English...

 **6:00am-Lou Ellen:** F u granddad. But siriusly! U left me alone with all these baka! Y?!

 **6:05am-Will:** No sympathy for the ill then I see. Also, you don't have a Krum of intelligence when it comes to HP puns! I'm going to ignore that 'granddad' comment.

 **6:07am-Lou Ellen:** Ur quoting HP pun convo's.

 **6:10am-Will:** I Chang not! Cho doing that!

 **6:13am-Lou Ellen:** WHO STOLE WILLS PHONE?! WHO AM I TALKIN TO?!

 **6:14am-Will:** Excuse me but I'm good at HP puns I'll have you know! I am siriusly wingardium levio-so done with you.

 **6:15am-Lou Ellen:** Dude, just tell me who's helpin u.

 **6:19am-Will:** That would be me how the Hades do you use this yellow box who is trapped inside are you okay oh gods.

 **6:20am-Lou Ellen:** NICO?! WILL SAID HE WAS ILL WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?! P.S this is Lou.

 **6:22am-Will:** Currently trying to keep his phone thing away from him long enough to explain. It's me who's ill, he's actually stopping me from leaving the bed until I'm better. HELP ME KUEBFIBWECIBWVQIUVICUVWOUVIWURV.

 **6:24am-Will:** I HAVE MY PHONE BACK. Crap.

 **6:25am-Lou Ellen:** LEBOVIBWEOVIBOIBVOUEGOWBOIBEIUBVUDBVUBIUVBFKU  
 **6:26am-Lou Ellen:** Ugh, I knew u weren't the one usin the puns. Give me a pic of ur potterhead bf and I'll forgive u.

 **6:28am-Will:** HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! He'd kill me if I took a picture anyway.

 **6:30am-Lou Ellen:** HE'S NOT?! Him. My bed. Pronto.

 **6:31am-Will:** Sorry, beat u there. I find he's a very good teddy bear. (no we did not you dirty minded Ellen)

 **6:34am-Lou Ellen:** I Hechate u. He may not be ur bf but u want him 2 be ;) ur secrets not safe with me, cya.

Will glared at Nico as he replaced his phone on the bedside table. Nico just simply stared back innocently.

There was an awkward silence between them, Will had thankfully made sure Nico hadn't seen anymore texts after he stole his phone for a brief period of time.

Instantly, Nico was behind him, pushing him back on the bed.

"Do you actually know what fudging time it is?" Nico asked grumpily.

"Uh yea? I wake up at this time every morning." Will replied to Nico's aghast face.

"How in Tartarus?! It's not even nine! I'm going back to sleep until it's the time for a sane person to crawl out of bed."

"Fine, Slytherin, but I'm going to check your injuries then take a shower." Will stated, then smelt Nico's clothing, "On second thought, your taking the shower."

"Fine." Nico said before staggering to the bathroom.

"Need any help?" Will called after he heard a loud crash, simultaneously wincing.

"No way Solace!" Nico replied quickly.

 **0oOo0**

Will soon stripped Nico of his shirt and started to rewrap the wounds; he then took a quick shower and saw that the sun had gone down. He collapsed on his bed as Nico stood up and stretched his aching limbs.

"Nico," Will whined through the haze of sleep, "Why'd you get up? You need to sleep!"

Nico sighed, "Will, I'm healed, there's no need for you to miss school just to make sure I don't get so much as a paper cut. I think it's time I go. Thank you." Nico explained carefully before heading towards the balcony.

Suddenly, Will was wide awake and soon blocked his path.

"Oh no you don't Death Boy, you promised, three days, no complaints. You're staying until sundown tomorrow, at the very least. In you go." Will contradicted, picking Nico up and putting him down in the bed before laying down next to him, enveloping him in an inescapable hug. Placing his hand over Nico's mouth strategically so that Nico couldn't reply, or lick his hand. Pretty soon, both were sound asleep, unable to see the real world, Will never saw the breathing shadows starting to surround the bed, dragging themselves forward until they met in the middle and started to swallow the two. They weren't normal shadows, it wasn't normal darkness, and it wasn't normal black. Just as they appeared ready to feast, an invisible force drove them back into their corners. They slunk away into the night, the strange force invisible to most naked eyes. Those few who could see it, weren't there to. But if they were, they'd have seen a golden sun emerge from one of the tangled boys and steadily grow until it held inside the entire room, protecting them from the unseen abnormal shadows of strange black darkness.

 ** _AN: welp, what'd ya think? :) cya later have a good day!_**

 ** _AN: Totally wasn't drinking a chocolate frappe from Nero's whilst editing this XD. Well, review and cya later my precious followers!_**

 ** _~Jojo_**


	8. Chapter 8: Scars Revealed by Tickles

**_AN: okay, my laptop went funny and so this will be the only authorsnote (and one at the end) so yea. update three :) enjoy my lovely readers! Also, I just finished reading Desolation...I found a new ship, it started to sail towards the golden light of OTP, it crashed, it sank, it rose from the sea and started sailing wobbly again, it got nearer to OTPness, it became the Titanic, never to be seen again. Kelly and Amber everyone. I didn't need my heart anyway :'(_**

 **Chapter Eight: Scars Revealed by Tickles**

As soon as sunlight hit the windows, Will opened his eyes, fully awake.

As soon as sunlight hit the windows, Nico groaned and rolled over, shoving his face into the pillows, fully aware Will was awake and about to drag him out of bed.

Will laughed and decided to try something he would most likely get killed for, tickling. He wore a mischievous smile upon his face as he slid out of bed and casually walked round Nico's side. Leaning down, Will whispered something into Nico's ear.

"Wakey wakey Death Boy, time to get up." Nico mumbled something Will couldn't quite catch, but by the tone of his voice, it was most likely something colourful in Italian. Will then reached out with both hands, sliding them under the covers and started to tickle Nico's sides. Nico tensed, as if trying not to laugh, but didn't trust himself enough to speak so weakly glared at Will. Will on the other hand thought the glare made him look even more like a cute black kitten, leave it to Will to be unaffected.

Will moved his hands to the bottom of Nico's feet and started to gently tickle them. This time he got the reaction he wanted, Nico started laughing and thrashing on the bed, unable to currently form words. Eventually, with Will still tickling, he managed to choke out a few words.

"Please...stop...Will...fine!" Nico complained between laughs, he then proceeded to roll out of bed.

Alarmed, Will rushed to Nico's side, checking he was okay.

"Nico!" Will scolded, "You could've hurt yourself, or reopened the wounds." At that Nico simply grinned smugly and lifted up his t-shirt.

"What wounds?" He asked with fake innocence for the wounds had reduced themselves to ugly scars. Will saw that other, older scars marred Nico's pale olive flesh. His eyes followed each and every scar; he soon found his fingers were also gently tracing them as well. Nico seemed to lean into his touch though he passed that off as his hoping imagination. He looked up into the shorter boy's face, his fingers still carefully swirling the patterns on Nico's stomach.

Nico's face was evenly dusted with a light shade of red, he held Will's gaze before more red piled on and he looked away. Whilst Nico's torso and upper arms there swamped in scars, his angelic face was left untouched.

"These scars won't ever fade. One of the reasons I don't swim." Nico laughed dryly, his gaze resting on Will once more, watching each and every reaction. Will hadn't seen the scars before; he'd been concentrating on the wounds.

"Well then, next time I go surfing, you're coming with me and if someone so much as looks at you in the wrong way they can try to survive a surf board shoved down their throat." Will answered cheerfully, emerging victorious for a small giggle escaped his previously sealed lips.

"Yeah, sure, I just can't imagine you hurting a fly, let alone a person," Nico joked, Will most certainly would hurt a fly, and then feed it to a spider, "Hey, is it lunch time yet?"

Will simply stared, and then burst out laughing, what Nico said didn't surprise him one bit.

"Nico, we just woke up, it's breakfast time, not lunch." Will shook his head and smiled as Nico pouted.

"Well sorry if I'm used to lunch first. So I'm guessing McDonalds is off the menu...?" Nico said, hoping it wasn't. This time, Will stared at Nico flabbergasted, Nico, death boy supreme, liked McDonalds.

"Considering it's unhealthy, that would be a no," Will started, but saw the pout turn sad, "However," Nico's head jerked upwards, watching him intently, "Since it's you, and you have managed to stay for almost three days so far, I suppose I could go get you some for breakfast." Will sighed as Nico literally jumped in joy, and almost squealed happily.

*0oOo0*

Soon Nico was sat crossed legged on a chair next to a normally sitting Will with two happy meals in front of them, sitting happily in front of the steadily rising sun. Nico paused his ravenous eating to just sit back and relax, that is until he saw Will's no so stealthy hand reach over to his fries and attempt to grab one, that is until Nico looked over his shoulder at him and Will could've sworn his eyes glowed red with this particular glare, either way, Will shuddered and was quite extremely scared.

"Sorry..." Will squeaked out shakily as Nico slowly dispersed his glare and hugged his fries to his chest and maturely stuck his tongue out at the golden haired boy. They both fell over in fits of giggles, though Nico's was cut short by a warning.

"Don't ever try to steal my fries; your life depends on that." Nico said gravely serious, as if he was telling Will his mum just died.

Suddenly Nico jumped up as if the chair had bit him, at the same time, Will clutched his ears to protect them from being pierced by a sharp noise. Will looked up at Nico and saw fear in his Onyx like eyes.

"I've got to go." Nico breathed, his voice dripping with terror. He turned to Will and offered a weak smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer, thank you." Nico seemed to then debate something in his head.

The black haired scared boy stepped forward and kissed Will's cheek, before Will could react, Nico jumped off the balcony and disappeared into the shadows below.

 ** _AN: Yep, that just freaking happened guys. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THREE DAYS FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! (gods I just realised you're going to kill me soon XD) I love ya all and please review! Cya in three days!_**

 ** _~Jojo_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Past: The Start of Death

_**AN: Oh yes! Finally! I swear on the Styx this fanfic will eventually end up happy or close to, mainly because I'm already being killed by my friends for other sad oneshots etc. Though in my defence the two happy ones I'm currently writing take ages, ones yet to be typed, it's still in pencil, and in half, one in one notebook and the other in another...And I have to continue one to make it happy...and type another chapter to this...and post some quotes on G+ from a book a borrowed (read, stole) from a friend...and see if I can confuse people into thinking something's a potato when it's actually a rock...I'm so nice XD. oh and draw Percy and finish Jason wearing hoodies...-to hide the hands since I suck at drawing- (Hoodies of Brolympus). anywho, enjoy! Pleasedon'tkillme.**_

 _ **AN: welp, who the Ghost King is in this AU and Nico's past part 1 is complete!**_ _ **this is going to take longer than the original one chapter I planned**_ _ **Sorry but no Solangelo XD Anywho, hope you like whatever I had to force out of my brain, please say what ya think :) have a good day.**_

 **The Start of Death**

Little is known about the mysterious and feared Ghost King, he is a faceless man whose name no one is thought of to know. He is good and evil, a hero and an enemy yet neither at the same time. Most believed he is simply a hired sword by the wealthy, willing to do almost anything for money at the right price. Others think he is just another lost soul doing what he thinks is right. The latter of the two opinions is the least popular. In actual fact, he is both and neither. But one thing all know for certain, whenever all hope is lost in a war, the Ghost King will help turn the tide, whenever a building explodes or vanishes with next to no casualties, you're sure to find a note from the Ghost King. He has killed millions, but saved more. No one can track him, calculate where he'll pop up next, he seems to travel vast distances in an impossible time. No one knows what he's doing, what he'll do next, or why. He is not known for doing so, but many fear he may choose to appear and kill. He is the Robin Hood of the current era, a Robin Hood without a band of merry men, without a known Maid Marion. But authorities quickly squash this realization among people, acting as the Sheriff, to them; he is a dangerous terrorist, a hired sword like most are forced to believe, just a lone juvenile vigilante. He has helped win so many wars but is only hated for it. Seeming emotionless and shadowlike he drifts over continents. They say a great tragedy befell his past, that he went to hell and back with no avail. Though no one knows what tragedy occurred, or when it did. They can't even hazard a guess to his age for the notes are in the style of an eighty year old man when he was fifteen, including the handwriting of an eighty year old but the spelling of a seven year old.

Basically, it was impossible for them to even try so they didn't. The sheriffs focused on only letting bad things about the Ghost King escape to general public, embarrassed, ashamed and angered by the fact one person could beat an entire army of police and soldiers on his own. No personal facts are known about him, if he has a home, somewhere to sleep, or even if he does actually sleep. Or family.

What no one knew, no one ever would if the Ghost King could help it, but that went downhill when he met Will Solace. For some reason, the Ghost King felt like he could trust Will, he'd never wanted to open up to anyone for so long he didn't understand what was wrong with him. He never trusted anyone; he learnt not to a long time ago, he was alone in the world. But his perspective kept altering as he spent more time with the Sunshine boy. He remembered how to smile, how to laugh, how to love. But when he remembered what happened all those years ago, it all comes crashing down on him again. No one could ever understand what he's been through. No one would care, no one ever seemed to. Except for Will, he felt like he knew Will would be there for him, he felt like he could entrust Will with all of his secrets, even those he hides from himself. But as soon as he started to think about that, he'd remind himself. It would put Will in too much danger anyway.

As soon as Nico had jumped from the balcony, he dropped straight down and through the shadows, slowing his progress so he could think. He shouldn't have done that, he hardly knows anything about Will, for all he knows, Will could be entirely against gay or bisexual people. Just like those people. Too late, Nico realised his mistake, he had managed so long without a flashback, and his luck must've finally run out. He felt a different kind of darkness take over his senses.

 **0oOo0**

Nico was five again, skipping down the cobbled pavement, hand in hand with his mother and sister, swinging his arms as they progressed happily down the streets of Italy. They were still laughing and joking as they entered the lobby of their hotel. Nico was excitedly pouring out everything in a long string of happy, bubbly sentences.

"Bianca sweetie, why don't you and Nico run up quickly and put the kettle on?" Nico's mother Maria asked softly after finishing her laughter. It had been the last day of school for the two siblings and they were still so full of energy.

They bounded up the stairs two at a time, leaping from one to the next whilst playfully pushing each other, both trying to get there first. Too caught up in their happy bubble outside of reality, Nico accidentally ran into a tall solidly built man with wisps of white hair among his grey. He stood regal and cold in an expensive and smart suit and tie carrying a neat black briefcase.

Nico gulped as the stranger glared down at him, eyes harsh and uncaring. Thankfully, Bianca came to his rescue and stood between him and the man.

"Sorry Sir, we weren't looking where we were going, I hope we caused you no bother." Bianca explained calmly as Nico grabbed her arm and hugged it, confusingly scared by the man.

Just then, Maria Di Angelo finished her ascent up the rackety old stairs and gasped in horror as she rushed forward, clutching her children tightly to her.

"Why are you here Zeus?" Maria demanded angrily. Causing Nico more confusion, he could understand why his mum wouldn't like this impassive figure, but he didn't understand how or why his mother knew him. The name Zeus seemed to fit this man perfectly.

Zeus gave a malicious smirk as he yanked Maria in a vice like grip into the Di Angelo's home. Unsure of what to do, the brother and sister followed in a trance like state. They watched as Zeus threw their mother to the floor and turn to where Bianca held onto Nico's shoulders.

Nico desperately wanted to run to his mother's side but he found himself paralysed with fear, their once happy atmosphere had turned sour and bitter. He looked up into Zeus's unnerving blue eyes. Zeus had opened his case and pulled out the vile and sinister object that lay idle inside. Nico soon found a smooth cold circle being pressed to his head as Zeus got ready to pull the trigger on the gun about to kill him.

 _ **AN: the fudge did I just write?**_

 _ **AN: Wow, my writing is getting worse, I'm sorry for the pawful writing skills guys (I had to, I'm in the miraculous fandom, my puns are apawling I know).**_

 _ **'Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe.' -Albert Einstein**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	10. Chapter10:The Past:The Death of a Mother

_**AN: I know, I know, the previous update was late, that's why you're also getting this one. There is a reason, I had to be 'social'. Seemingly I spend to much time in my laptop, phone and books. My dad was thinking about taking them away from me. My friends on G+ saved me when I started crying myself to sleep but I knew to go on my laptop or anything for the next two days or so would mean saying goodbye to them. Don't worry, though I doubt you are, like I said, my friends on G+ helped me and I even laughed. I need my laptop, phone and books, most of you may not understand. Anywho, I can mainly thank Rhea Titus, Taco Fox and Izzy. Welp, that's enough of my meaningless babbling, enjoy! Yea, don't kill me, I need to work on whatever chapter is next (G+ is still a bit ahead on chapters so far)! Also, I changed the title from The Ghost King's True Identity to In Love With A Hero. I think it's a better title, no? :)**_

 _ **AN: Welp, I was planning on posting yesterday afternoon, but I ran out of time, then I planned on posting this morning, but I overslept and I'm still so tired**_ _ **and I have a late night tomorrow smiling, being social and working at the fish stall at the carnival thingy**_ _ **and had to go get ready to have my fingers cut by joy. Anywho, I was, in case you don't know, stuck in a car for the entire day yesterday at my dads work with no WiFi and no signal. So what did I do? Type two fudging chapters after failing to sleep. ***_ _ **evil grin***_ _ **hope you like the deaths**_

 **Chapter Ten: The Past: The Death of a Mother**

Time seemed to slow down as Zeus's finger tensed, gathering the little strength required to pull the trigger. Maria rushed forward quicker than humanly possible, her eyes and mouth wide, screaming something Nico was too paralysed to hear. He wasn't afraid of death, just of what follows, if anything.

Something unexpected happened instead though, like his mother only moments ago, he was thrown to the floor as his mother leaped at where he and his sister stood stuck, taking the bullet meant for Nico. The world turned grey, he only saw black and white. It was if he was in a movie, there was no sound but also no cards with the speech on them. He knew he howled with the emotional pain of loss alongside his sister. He could sense her death, he knew his mother was dead, he'd never talk to her again, never spend another happy moment with Maria Di Angelo ever again.

Nico stood bolt upright as if he had a metal rod for a spine, Maria Di Angelo was dead and it was all his fault. If only he had moved, if only he had died in her place, his mother would still be alive. He sank to his knees as he realised this.

He looked at his dead mother in a small heap on the floor, the occasion spark of electricity flying off her, his vision grew steadily blurry as his cheeks were painted with tears and his clothes stained with salt. He glanced up behind him as he rose shakily to his feet, his sister was in no better state, she lay on her side, her mouth open and her face screwed up with sadness as she tried to tear her eyes away from the fallen lump in the centre of the room.

Zeus stood on the other side, as impassive as before.

"How unfortunate." Zeus's voice yielded no emotion, sense of remorse or regret.

Nico decisively stood between his sister and Zeus, breaking her view of their mother in the process. His hands curled into bony fists as he shaked with anger and he raised them defensively, matching Zeus's cold hard glare to perfection.

But before either could do anything, the door slammed open to reveal a dark haired figure in robes of black, his face almost identical to the one of Zeus minus the colours and sunken cheeks of the newcomer.

"Zeus!" The stranger announced with authority and a hint of anger, more emotion than Zeus had probably shown for decades, "I think you've done enough damage, leave now before I do something I won't regret." He stated, voice dripping with venom.

"Hades." Zeus said with the emotion on both fear and fury. The two had shared an agonizingly long glare before Zeus turned on his heel, jumping out of the window and out of sight. Out the corner of his eye Nico could've sworn he saw Zeus shoot up into the sky. But with more pressing matters to attend he dismissed it and thought of it no more. Though it was only later when he slept under the stars with Bianca in a grimy alleyway, did he ponder if it was indeed his imagination.

"Wh-who are you?! And who w-was th-that man?!"Bianca demanded, scared and stuttering she attempted to take charge. The man in question turned round to her and fixed a pained, small smile to his face, though it only lingered a few seconds before his eyes clouded with negative emotions then became solid black, giving no more away.

"That man was, as I'm sure you figured out, Zeus. My brother. The fact that is my brother is how he knows..." He glanced at Maria's corpse then back at the children, his eyes hardening at Nico, but softening at Bianca, "he knew your mother. As I'm sure you're wondering, how I knew your mother, the reason behind that is, I'm Hades, your father." That's when Nico lost it. He hadn't realised his fists were still raised, but he was grateful for it. As soon as Hades had finished talking, he found his face smashing into a small but rock like fist just before the owner sprinted out the door and tripped down the stairs and out the door, leaving a trail of flying tears in his wake Nico ran out onto the street, stuck in the middle of the road all he could hear was their noise and harsh lights as he was once again brought back to reality. Nico dodged and ducked to avoid the swerving and honking metal machines as Bianca ran out after him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the other side of the road. They saw Hades exit the building, his gaze flickering past where they stood with blood streaming out of his nose like rapids in a river as well as a eye cemented shut and surrounded by a sea of purple and blue hues.

Seeing their lucky chance, they seized Hades inability to see clearly and used it to their advantage, quickly ducking into a random alley, moving behind dumpster to dumpster in case Hades peered down the narrow, stinky corridor like place for a fleeting moment.

Nico peered down at his throbbing hand and gently uncurled his fingers. They were stained red yet nothing of the boy's hand was broken or split, skin included. He also found himself staring at a new item on his index finger. A small but indestructible looking skull ring. He knew not where it came from, but knew that he would wear it forever, regardless, he already loved the thing, it would help him to never forget. He loved it even if it reminded him of this horrible day.

He knew something for sure though, if Hades found him with Bianca nowhere near, he might not survive the experience. Hades knew it was Nico's fault and already despised his son. But not his daughter, if Bianca was near, no harm would befall Nico. It didn't take a genius to work that out, which is why Nico was even more distressed by Bianca's last few words to him in this world.

 _ **AN: Welp, how was it? next chapter is Bianca's death :)**_

 _ **I haven't got the quote book with me so no quote :(**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	11. Chapter11:The Past:The Death of a Sister

_**AN: Ahh, I love finding ways to delay the inevitable. Something people on G+ may hate me for, no spoilers. Ugh, I had Health ED today. Parenting. different types of families and then sexuality. Then I spaced out because I Solangelo fangirled internally. And then wrote Solangelo and OTP in my book when the teacher told us to write down what we had learnt. Once again, the Health ED teacher may kill me (I basically fangirled all over my work on the last lesson before summer holidays). Oh the joy. Any other lessons teachers will kill me? Nope, only P.E in which we are doing football, Ugh. My rambling today is trying to delay trying to come up with a chapter title for this. I think there's a wasp nest next door though, I can see three wasps and I see some every day. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WINTER! Ugh Anywho, before I ramble about squirrel clones (I'm sorry those who suffered but I still haven't a clue on the answers XD) enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Eleven: The Past: The Death of a Sister**

Nico and Bianca survived five grim, sorrow and desperate years, full of starvation and thirst. Their hair had grown long and matted, their cheeks a tiny bit sunken and their once tanned olive complexion gone pale. Nico was the worst of the two, he made Bianca drink and eat more than he ever did. He stole constantly, both always on the run. Nico learnt to fight and be stealthy, Bianca also did, but not as well, she was the cook and the motherly figure for Nico. All other orphans on the streets respected them, feared them, so thankfully they got no trouble from them.

Nico's flashback sped up to the day it happened. They had been searching for an easy drink to quench their thirst late at night when they came across a small, half hidden bar. With no clue of what lay inside, or where else to go, they made a silent agreement and swung open the door and entered.

What was found inside confused Nico, but not Bianca, she knew exactly how to use this to her advantage, even if she hated herself for doing it, Nico needed to eat and drink. Nico looked around; all eyes were on the siblings. Nico saw both females and males scattered across the room, acting like couples, hugging and kissing though occasionally glancing worriedly at them. But that wasn't what confused Nico, what confused him was that the couples were made of only one gender, male kissing male, female kissing female. It confused Nico, but also made him feel a bit relieved. He had thought he was wrong, a mistake of a human, he never told Bianca, not even when she teased him about watching couples walk hand in hand down the street. She thought he was looking at the girls, he never corrected her though, and he was actually looking at the boys. But seeing others like him here made him feel just a tiny bit better about himself. A tiny smidge, he had no idea that if these people were found, they would be killed. But he would soon find out.

"Hello," Bianca greeted the bartender calmly as the duo stood in front of him, he looked down at them with a suspicion swimming in his eyes, "It's a nice place you've got here. My brother, Nico and I, we need something to eat and drink, we haven't had anything for days now. I don't suppose you could spare some?" Bianca asked with a small hint of a threatening tone in her voice, the man got the message and unhappily grunted in reply and disappeared into the back room as Nico and Bianca took a free booth far away from the other occupants of the bar, out of hearing range.

"Bianca, what's going on here?" Nico asked, still a bit confused but more relaxed than outside the bar. Bianca looked over at him with sad eyes. She knew she had to keep up the act of disgust and threat, whilst in here she had to say these people were wrong, disgusting beings, even though she didn't think that, others did. She promised herself she would explain properly later. No matter how much it saddened her that these people were treated differently as if they weren't even humans, she had to treat them that way as well, for now.

"Nico, the proper name for these people is gay or lesbian. They are homosexual. They are attracted to the same gender," Bianca explained as best she could, she knew the general description, but wasn't too sure she'd used the right words, now for the insult, "But they are wrong and disgusting excuses for human beings. They are," Bianca breathed in, pinching herself to force the word out, she hated it, especially since she was insulting herself, she was in fact bisexual, not that anyone would ever know, "faggots."

Nico seemed to deflate and sink deeper into his seat as he gradually understood what his sister was telling him. Maybe he wasn't accepted after all, his heart sank at the thought. If Bianca noticed his reaction, she didn't comment on it. Just as Nico was about to reply, the bartender brought over two glasses of water and a plate full of food: perfectly fried eggs; nicely lined up sausages; four potatoes and some bacon. The siblings' faces lit up when they saw it, but then remembered the meal their mother had promised for them, for doing so well at school, the day she died and their faces fell.

"What's wrong? Something not to your liking?" The man asked worriedly, but then saw their eyes fill with fresh tears, rolling over the sides without the need to blink. Even though it happened five years ago, the wounds still felt fresh as the day it happened. Nico would have his revenge, one day. That was one of few things Nico and Hades had, and would ever agree on.

"Everything's fine, thank you." Bianca lied, barely over a whisper. Knowing how she felt, Nico shuffled round the booth and hugged his sister's side, Bianca leant into the hug, crying into his shoulder, shaking as the tears fell like a waterfall, uncontrollable. Nico just held her, knowing it was all he could do for now. The bartender looked awkward so Nico sent him a newly perfected glare, which sent him on his way.

Once Bianca had calmed down, she offered him a weak and watery smile as she held his head in her hands, using her thumbs to carefully wipe away his silent fallen tears. He returned the smile as best he could.

 **0oOo0**

After they had wolfed down their food and drink, acting like the ravenous children they were, they exited the bar without a sniff of thank you, they couldn't show weakness or gratitude, not after the melt down they shared. Nico and Bianca were usually relatively happy, until something reminded them. They actually joked, laughed and smiled. Just not as much as they used to, their carefree aura was long gone.

Just as they saw the exit of the curling alley, a group of thugs showed themselves, coming from behind dumpsters and jumping down from the tall, high roofs above. Nico and Bianca got into a defensive position, they hadn't had any trouble like this for a while, doesn't mean they were rusty though. Nico pulled a short, but solid wooden stick from behind his head, hidden against his spine under his t-shirt, a trick he learnt ages ago. Bianca did the same.

"Well well well, what do we have here boys? Two disgusting creatures crawling from their nest early I see." One said in a gruff, taunting voice, this man was obviously their leader. With a start, the homeless pair realised they'd been 'mistaken' as two of the type of people who go to the bar. Nico knew the thugs were right when it came to him, but not his sister. Vice versa.

Suddenly, all the thugs sprang forward, with impossible speed, the duo did the same. It was all a blur for Nico, he felt at least two broken ribs for the enemy was armed with metal bats.

"Nico! Look out!" Bianca screamed as she threw her weapon at the man about to give an almost fatal blow to Nico's back. The man staggered back, hitting his head against the stone hard floor, falling unconscious instantly. Everyone but two paused to watch, Nico and a dark figure raising their club behind Bianca.

"BIANCA! BEHIND YOU!" Nico screeched, instantly making his throat raw. But it was too late, Nico looked as Bianca crumbled to the floor, just like his mother did all those years ago. Once again the world grew dark, grey and silent. He watched Bianca give her last words.

"I love you Neeks, never be against those people in there, I'm like them. Find our father, tell him I want him to look after you, I'm sorry Neeks. I'll see you later, I'll miss you." Bianca smiled warmly at him as she finally hit the ground, dead.

Nico lost control, he found himself over his dead sister with a pitch black sword in hand, dripping with blood.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Nico yelled at the last four that remained standing, they took the message, looking down at their friends' corpses, they ran for their lives, and rightly so.

Nico sank to his knees, leaning on his last true family whose warmth he would never feel again and cried the tears he'd kept back and silenced.

His sister accepted him after all, telling him that with her last words, telling him to go to his father. Telling him to live with the man who abandoned them when Nico was born, the man who hated him, the man who might kill him.

One thing you might want to know about, this all happened to Nico around eighty years ago.

 _ **AN:*bows to avoid flying objects**_ _ *****_

 _ **AN: Welp, what'd ya think? :) Review your thoughts my precious readers! :)**_

 _ **'We live in a rainbow of chaos.' -the only quote I can remember and I can't be bothered to drag myself upstairs to find the book yet.**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	12. Chapter 12: Worries for the Missing

_**AN: I lied when I said we were almost at the argument, I'm currently trying to avoid it at all costs XD, sorry I took so long, I couldn't remember when I last updated. anywho, this has almost caught up to G+ so soon you'll have to wait as long as my friends over on G+ do, which is, unfortunately, a long time. Enjoy!**_

 _ **AN: Ugh, I've finally lost all track of time bigger than am or pm. What day actually is it? Right, I was going to say something importantish and now I've forgotten. Errm, idk. This Chapter is really short, sorry about that, but it can't really be helped. EEEP I'm so excited,**_ _ **we're almost at the argument**_ _ **. IGNORE ME! Right, the flashbacks are over and we won't really get another Nico sorta p.o.v for a very long time since that would reveal too much. 0:) I'm currently at my grandma and granddads so idk when I'll be able to work on the next chapter. Anywho, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Twelve: Worries for the Missing**

The morning after Nico had jumped off the balcony after kissing Will's cheek briefly, Will was most definitely a bundle of nerves – more so than normal. His head was running a thousand scenarios and reasons per second. Did it mean Nico liked him back? Or was it just how Italians say thanks? Will he say anything about it today? Will he even go to school today?

Will banged his head with his book to shut up his inner voices, he won't get anywhere if he throws up with worry, he had to act calm and see what Nico's reaction is or something. Will groaned, if he made it to class, that would be the first miracle.

Unfortunately, Will had all his classes with Nico, most of them he was sat next to him. It was bad enough trying not to hug or kiss Nico before, he recognised his quickly growing crush on the shorter boy and it was agonizing knowing next to nothing about Nico. Now there was a small but slightly visible, chance that Nico may like him back, he didn't know how he was going to stop himself from even just holding his hand. But what if that ruined his sort of friendship?

Yep, Will was going mad, anymore of this and he'd have to be put in a metal alyssum.

Eventually, Will finally made it to school and started to trudge to class like there was mud in his path up to his knees.

 **0oOo0**

The anticipation was actually killing him. It was halfway through first period and Nico Ghost King Di Angelo had yet to show his beautiful face. There was no trace of the boy of shadows, nothing. For some reason, he wasn't even called on the register and no one but Will noticed. Lou had yet to comment, even on leaving her alone with Cecil for three days. He was still questioning the fact that he was still alive for that, most likely being saved for future blackmail, oh the joy.

 **0oOo0**

Four days had passed since Nico said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and there was still no sign of the powerful king. The rest of the world hadn't heard from the Ghost King for about a year, everyone was getting worried, some for how bad the next 'attack' would be, others fearing his health and capture.

Will feared both the latter and if Nico hated him for something, he racked his brains for what but came out empty handed. Wills grades were starting to drop slightly as he lost sleep to searching the night for his missing Death Boy.

 **0oOo0**

By the time another five days, Will had given up on school and was more worried about where in Hades Nico was. Although he hardly knew the boy, he knew enough to understand that Nico wasn't one to leave without reason or at least saying goodbye, therefore something had happened.

Nico hadn't mentioned anything so, there was a million and one things that could of happened.

Will sighed and got up from his desk and walked over to his bed.

Just as Will sat down, a small object fell out of his trousers. He was wearing the same thing he had been the last time he saw Nico. Confused, Will bent down and grabbed the thing from its gentle tumble off the bed.

The object was a small, crumpled slither of rough paper. Will uncurled it and attempted to smooth it out on his thigh.

There was faded, 30s style writing scribbled on the paper, Will held it up to his lamp so that he could read it. After squinting at the letters, he eventually was able to make out the words and piece the note together.

As soon as he read it, Will quickly got up and ran out of his room, forgetting the note, he fluttered silently to the floor and fell face up. The words written visibly, but not necessarily clearly had alarmed Will greatly. He was going to find Nico and drag him back if he had to. Nico was not going to die on him, what he was doing was too dangerous.

 _Will, by the time you find this, I'll be deep in the Labyrinth. Don't worry, I'll most likely die down there, but I have to go. I think it's best if you don't know why. Goodbye, and thank you luce del sole._  
 _~Ghost King. Nico Di Angelo._

 _ **AN: Bet you weren't expecting that, bet you thought it'd be happy and fluffy from here, well WRONG XD. pleasedontkillmeiswearitwillturnouthappy...eventually.**_

 _ **AN: oh look at the time *runs, leaving a note that flutters to the ground reading -LEAVE REVIEWS MY PRETTIES, PLEASE!**_

 _ **'it's hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one.' -I searched Percy Jackson quotes and I like this one so you got it.**_

 _ **~Jojo***_


	13. Chapter 13: Finding the Labyrinth

_**AN: Hi hi hi! I'm so sorry. Again. I've been swamped with homework and some friends wanted/want me to write stories etc. e.g Madi wants me to write a, a, a, a solangelo smut. (I haven't finished) so yea, I gotta lot to do and I haven't even started on the next chapter where G+ is so yea, I'm a bundle of stress, panic, worry and determination with hardly any time. Yesterday was full of homework and I had to waitress for some wedding where I tripped over the bride's gown...whoops. and half of today was homework and I'm just a constant oh my gods I need to do this, do that I don't have enough time but I need to do this oh gods shit Christ lords of above I'm surprised I haven't broken down in tears or anything yet so anyway, you probably don't care so I'll stop babbling and enjoy!**_

 _ **AN: in my defence, I have a good reason for taking so long, for those who don't know, I was separated from my laptop and phone for four days or so, buut, I've finished this chapter! the next one may take a while though and if I ever manage to finish this fanfic ive already got an idea for another one lol . Hope you like this chapter!**_

 **Chapter Thirteen: Finding the Labyrinth**

Will took a deep breath as he stood in front of an old, boarded up and abandoned building which is one of the few known entrances to the murderous labyrinth. Prior to his gaze on the building, he'd run round his house on a manic hunt for his bow and arrows, a compulsory weapon when a child of Apollo. Naturally Will also had his advanced med kit.

If he said he wasn't scared, he'd be lying, he was terrified. But, nothing was going to stop him from beating some sense into the idiotic Ghost King, nothing. Even if he had to drag him out kicking and screaming, even if he had to kill thousands of monsters, even if he had to sacrifice himself.

Swallowing the lump of fear clogging his throat and stopping his muscles from moving, he calmly walked forwards, inching closer and closer until finally he was at the door. Okay, it wasn't actually a door; it was a plank of wood Will simply kicked inwards.

Cautiously, Will stepped over the threshold, peering round each corner before passing.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a map or picture of where the entrance beyond the location of the building, police didn't want any stupid teens having a laugh down there. Anyone who entered was never seen from again. They always died. Therefore, Will was going to have to search the damned place, and he was going to have to do it quickly. Zeus knows how long Nico's been down there already.

 **0oOo0**

"What am I even looking for?" Will sighed exasperatedly; he was back on ground floor after an entire day of searching. But searching for what exactly? What was he looking for? What was the entrance?

Will sighed as he got up, maybe he'd missed something. He walked across the room to the staircase, across the flea bitten rug. Except he never made it. Halfway across the ancient rug, he fell through. Seemingly, the rug had been hiding a gaping hole. How a threadbare rug had done that, especially throughout his frantic searching, he had no idea. Maybe he'd been looking too hard.

Then his train of thoughts came to a painful and screeching halt as he made thudding contact with a cold stone hard floor. Scratch that, it was stone.

Will rubbed his head, checking for any injuries as he unsteadily rose to his aching feet. His eyes scanned the neighbouring walls for any signs of where exactly he was, what this place was.

Nothing. Wait, his eyes retraced their graceful steps across the wall, going back to the place he thought he saw something, out of the corner of his eye. Yes, there was something carved deep into the dirty, grimy wall.

Slowly, he walked over to it, kicking up the dust and dirt in case there was another gap in the floor for him to tumble through. There was nothing, thank the Gods. He inspected the carving, it was of a triangle, though it was hard to tell. Trying to get a better look, he attempted to scrape away some of the grime. Unfortunately, as soon as Will's hand made even the slightest of touches, the ground gave way beneath him.

"Really?!" was all Will could say before he plunged into the depths of the darkness beneath and the ground that opened to swallow him, closed its vast cavern like mouth.

 **0oOo0**

Will must've fallen unconscious, when he opened his eyes he sensed the sun outside was long, long gone. Lou always found it weird he could tell the time via the sun, and sense whether it was up or down without even seeing it. He blinked his vision clear.

When Will reached his feet, he heard a loud and ferocious roar from behind him. He froze. Not daring to turn round, he slowly moved forward, taking extra care not to make any noise. Unfortunately, the clomping footsteps grew louder and quicker as they approached.

"Drat." Will muttered as he ran forward, head looking left and right, trying to find a turning out of the corridor, or a source of light.

Then of course he had to stumble and trip, falling over and almost breaking his bow. His face was a centimetre from the muddy stone floor that was riddled with weeds when he felt heavy panting fill the room and hot, wet breath covered him. Whatever was behind him was big, and close, and Will had the misfortune to be the petrified meal. Will couldn't breathe, too scared.

He sensed the muscles of the beast tense as it opened it sharp teeth around him. Will scrunched his eyes shut, trying to block it all out as he wished he'd told someone where he'd gone.

He waited. Waited for him and his life to snap, broken and unfixable then swallowed and for no one to ever know.

Nothing. He felt the hot air of a panting beast disappear as an older, musty smell swirled around him, filling his nostrils. The sensation of a mouth about to close around him vanished in an instant as Will opened one eye.

He'd felt the strange sensation of a different kind of darkness enveloping him, whilst also covering him in a dusting of odd coldness that was comfortably welcoming to Will. He saw nothing so he opened both blue eyes.

Once his eyes had fully adjusted to the normal darkness, he found that he was in a large chamber. A large ancient chamber with many corridors leading in, and out into darkness. There was an unconscious Nico Di Angelo in a crumbled heap in the centre.

 _ **AN: Well? Review your thoughts! I love you all my precious readers! I hope you liked it!**_

 ** _~Jojo_**


	14. Chapter 14: Monsters of the Labyrinth

**_AN: FORGIVE ME MY PRECIOUS READERS! I AM SO SO SO SORRY. Also, please ignore the update every three days from now on, it's obvious it's not gonna happen. As I explained to my new friend Fi, I've been binge watching Black Butler...I finished though! Sebaciel 3 XD I may do a fanfic on sebaciel when this is finished, not sure though... But anywho, I'm gonna try and quickly reply to the reviews! Thank you so much those who did review, don't tell anyone, but you are my favourite readers of this story because of it ;)_**

 ** _TheSlytherinPrincess13 I'm glad you did and as you can see I am most definitely continuing :)_**

 ** _daughterofposeidon9 yea, I thought of that, but I decided it would be better if you all were left as clueless as Will, though if I remember I may try and do a translation chapter at the end (but I am not close I do not think) thanks!_**

 ** _Fear14 I'm happy you liked/like it! :):):)_**

 ** _TheBookFiend now I am thinking of bubbles XD_**

 ** _DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover I'm happy you think so!_**

 ** _I decided not to reply to the Guests (sorry) because, well, it may not be clear which one I'm replying to if that makes sense? Anywho, thanks to stupid week of class trips I'm now mentally making a solangelo_** **horse** ** _oneshot fanfic DX sorry, I'm babbling, please enjoy and review what you think! :) Last day of not mentioning or talking about Solangelo for a week to my friends!_**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Monsters of the Labyrinth**

Once Will had gotten over his shock, he ran forwards to the King. His gaze locked on Nico, his thoughts focused solely on Nico, nothing else mattered, the world swirled in an unclear haze, and he saw only the Ghost King. All else was unimportant.

He dropped to his knees in front of the unconscious shadow boy, instantly knowing he could do nothing whilst in this horror filled place, it'd be pointless and amount to nothing. At least he was alive; though Zeus knows how long he's been like this, he looked worse than both times he landed on Will's balcony combined. His shirt and jacket were both torn to shreds, his hair more wild and black, and his skin so much paler – you could hardly see the olive tint. He looked, in one word, terrible. But that was only in terms of health.

A groan escaped Nico's pale mouth as the shadows of his dreams started to swirl away from him.

Suddenly, Will was aware of the blood red headlight like beams coming in pairs from all around in the dark shadows falling on the doorways, hiding the rest of the nightmarish creatures. Glancing briefly around, trying to count how many he was up against, he picked Nico up, swinging him gently over his shoulder, he weighed next to nothing.

Will's panic increased as he saw more and more eyes appear, sometimes three, sometimes one, or even six. Monsters far worse than anything anyone who had never seen them could come up with, of different shapes sizes, and species. He scanned the nearby exits, each occupied by many.

That's when the floor caved in. Again.

"Really?! Again?!" Was all Will could yell at the dark ancient stone ceiling before he fell with the new rubble.

*0oOo0*

This time Will stayed conscious completely, no stretching blackness at the corners of his focused vision. Nico managed to also land unscathed. An irregular occurrence Will presumed.

He peered upwards, able to make out the outlines of the things dark silhouettes about three hundred yards above, all glaring down the new hole as if preparing to jump.

Will's eyes widened in terror, they were about to jump.

That's when Will finally remembered his bow and full quiver. Gods he was stupid. Quickly, with a surprisingly steady hand, he notched an arrow and took a careful aim. He breathed in, trying to calm his nerves, then at the same time as releasing his breath; he released the arrow and watched as it glided right through a monster before embedding itself into a column behind. The thing blinked once, then twice, and then Will got a lungful of sand as it poured down onto him. Thank the Gods they could be killed.

Unfortunately, the gap in the crowd above did not stay empty for more than a split second as more surged forward to take its place.

Powered by adrenaline, Will slipped and slide down the avalanching rubble with Nico comfortably over his shoulder as the monsters rained down from above, jumping on top of each other as the each pushed through to be the first to catch them. Some held weapons; others had fists or sharp claws. He could even hear the beating of many wings filling the new tunnel as he hit the stone hard and cold floor and started pelting away like the rocks speeding through the air after him.

Every so often, Will would randomly and blindly shoot an arrow behind and hear the pained shriek as one of them fell to the ground, a pile of sand. He knew he could never outrun them, he didn't even know where he was, or where he was going. Heck he could be under Paris and not know he'd lost all sense of direction.

He listened to Nico gasping in dust coated air in a desperate search for oxygen, Will wasn't faring any better, but at least they were still moving.

Wrong thing to think, he tripped on a loose stone, not seeing the staircase of wide weathered and worn stone steps ahead and launched into the merciless ground. He half expected it to fall through it, as if it was merely an illusion of his hyperactive and fear controlled mind. He didn't.

He heard Nico crash into him only a heartbeat later, still unconscious, but he was yet to feel it. In fact, he was yet to feel any of the pain he knew he was in. It must've overloaded his senses.

The ink started to splatter onto his vision as he scrambled to his feet, shifting Nico from on top of him. He braced himself for the attack, positioning him over Nico in a proactive stance as he notched yet another arrow. He smelt them before he could even hear the heavy rhythm of their feet falling onto the stone with great slaps. It was the worst thing he had ever experienced. He couldn't describe it, it was millions times worse than anything else he had ever smelt. Then they finally came into view, in all their monstrous, horror and dread filling glory.

That's when he heard similar screeches and ear splitting roars from behind him. He tensed with a sense of foreboding and he turned, being greeted the same sight as in front. In simpler words, they were surrounded.

Silence both filled the Labyrinth and became a gaping void. Will was beyond terrified; he doubted he could be anymore scared.

They screeched, shrieked and roared in unison, the ground trembled just from that, and then they all charged forwards with weapons raised, claws out and fists in position to punch, the loose rocks jumped as the pounding footsteps grew nearer. The closest monsters where close and growing closer when the shadows started swirling as if they were alive slowly.

Nico's eyes snapped open.

 _ **AN: ta dah! What'd ya think? I had to give back the quote book so google is once more my friend XD. Cya next time, love ya all!**_

 _ **'I'm not really a control freak but...can I show you the right way to do that?' ~the writing is too small to read so lets call him the extremely used name of Joe Bloggs XD**_

 _ **~Jojo Voodoo (I like to change my username to holidays but I haven't yet figured out how to on here or that you can so I'll just type it on fanfics ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15: Battle in the Labyrinth

_**AN: YOU'RE GETTING AN UPDATE THAT DOESN'T TAKE A MONTH, BE HAPPY. I'M GETTING DISTARACTED BY THE TV. MY ANKLES HURT. REVIEW PLEASE, I LOVE READING YOUR THOUGHTS. I HAVEN'T MOVED FROM THE SOFA. I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT AWAY WITH IT. I'LL SHUT UP NOW, ENJOY! 3 ;)**_

 **Chapter Fifteen: Battle in the Labyrinth**

Nico rose to his feet, the shadows wrapping round him. You'd only see the shadows dragging him upwards if you looked closely, his head stayed down, his chin resting on his chest. When he was steadily standing on his feet, he bent down, one knee on the floor, his hand on the other. His free hand reached down into the shadows and pulled out the famous pitch black sword. Then he raised his head, face coated in a malicious smirk.

Will watched as Nico's eyes fixed on several of the creatures in front of him, the biggest and strongest looking ones. The monsters who had previously paused in their stomping charged forwards. One straight into Nico's swinging sword, instantly shifting to dust.

Stunned, Will was frozen as he watched Nico duck and slash, cutting deep gashes in their flesh, escaping the wild swings almost unscathed. Will managed to recall some names that went with the monsters from Greek mythology, for example the Cyclops Nico had just started killing. He wielded a giant baseball bat as it stooped low so as to not crack its head on the ceiling, it was surprising he hadn't killed any of his allies with the way he was attacking, stomping down on the ground trying to step on Nico like an insignificant ant, thank the Gods Nico was so agile, though he always managed to avoid P.E lessons.

The Cyclopes foot came extremely close to flattening Nico as he lunged sideways to avoid becoming a pancake. His sword clattered out of his hand, sliding into the hoard of monsters who gave the duel some space, at least, for now. Will could see the hunger and longing for battle, and killing, especially the Ghost King, in their narrowing evil red eyes.

The Cyclopes raised his bat above his head, ready to bring it down forcefully onto Nico but instead, he hit the stone floor as Nico sank through the shadows flowing over it, reappearing on the Cyclopes shoulder after falling from the ceiling, sword miraculously in hand, plunging it deep, cutting the things arm clean of from where he stood. The arm fell and exploded into sand when it hit the ground, more sand spilling from the open gaping hole where the arm used to be. Nico's smirk grew into something more terrifying than Will believed was possible.

One of the winged creatures dove down, tackling him onto the ground as the ogre like being stared uncomprehendingly at the missing limb. The old granny looking thing raised its talon and sharp claws ready to strike, but Will's arrow sailed through the air soundlessly and embedded itself deep into its chest, it exploded when the arrow grinded to a halt inside it.

Nico got to his feet once more effortlessly. He kept his head down, his hair making a curtain as he bent forward, arms hanging aimlessly, still loosely grasping his sword. He turned his head; looking at the Cyclopes through his tangled black hair it was almost impossible to see the onyx like orbs staring at his next victim with mirth dancing through them. He ran forward, plunging his sword into some freaky six armed creature, using it as a springboard then gaining more height and momentum by turning his jump into a forwards roll then turning sideways as he flew past the Cyclopes head, holding his sword out straight with both arms the entire time. The head landed with a thump and showed no signs of disintegrating, unlike the body that fell forwards only to blanket the stone with yet more grains of yellow. Nico landed on his feet, back to Will in the same position as when he was flying through the air. He looked up at the monsters with a cruel smile gracing his lips and finally spoke.

"Who's next?"

Three of the six armed monsters charged forward at the same time as Nico did. They didn't stand a chance, within a few minutes they were no more than dust. That's when all the monsters charged. And not just at Nico, Will held an arrow in each hand; bow slung easily over his shoulder once more, his quiver empty. He stabbed monster after monster without thinking about it all too much, he was surviving on reflexes and adrenaline.

Soon both the walls, floor, Nico and Will were all coated in a thick layer of sand. But there was still so many attacking all at once, all with fresh strength and stamina whilst theirs were wearing thin.

Will glanced momentarily at Nico, only one hand clutching an arrow and saw an old granny dive down at him, trying to catch him off guard, and she would've had it not been for Will miraculously firing his remaining arrow in a split second whilst screaming at the same time.

"Nico, look out!" He screamed as his missile cut through the air and through the attacking monster. Everyone but two paused to watch the heartbreakingly wailing monster break into dust, Nico and a giant Rottweiler raising their paw with sharpened claws behind Will. Nico's eyes widened, but they were unfocused, as if he was seeing something from a different time

"WILL! BEHIND YOU!" Nico screeched, instantly making his throat raw.


	16. Chapter 16: The Past: Avenging a Sister

_**AN: I am amazing am I not? I dropped my new hardback book on my bare foot and then today dropped one of the stools in science on the same foot! Pain. Well anywho, I'm going to reply to two reviews from the Percy x Chiron thing...*shudders***_

 _ **TheBookFiend: YAS, I SHALL HAUNT THIS SITE, O MY GODS YAS.**_

 _ **Shawn Spencer (Guest): No way, really? XD At least I'm not going alone, my friend's are actually sometimes crazier than me XD**_

 _ **(Lets ignore the first review on that fanfic because it was quite**_ **f** **rank** _ **ly scary...)**_

 _ **Also, on a completely unrelated note, today I was at my Nan's and I had one of the lemon and white chocolate cookies and my Nan said to take one from the middle so it's not so soft, well I replied that it was better soft and so my sister started repeating it's better soft in a sing-y way and well...I simply looked down at my cookie and left with saying 'I'm not going to say anything' can you guess what I was going to say? I'll give you a clue, the cookie was lemon flavoured. I blame fanfics XD I'll shut up, enjoy my lovely readers, feel absolutely free to review (Thank you TheBookFiend, you are a friend XD) btw, we're going back to the past! Again.**_

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Past: Avenging a Sister**

Nico watched horrified as two scenes played out before him, Bianca crumbling to the ground from a blow to the back of her head and Will doing the same. He remembered the four men who got away, one of them being Bianca's murderer though he didn't realise that until they were all long gone, but bent on rage he swore on the Styx he'd find them, and he'd kill them.

That night, he dragged himself, carrying his dead sister bridal style, back to their claimed alley half way across the city, they made it there in under a minute and Nico was only slowly trudging along, anyone else would've taken an hour. Just like the day his mother died, the world was just different shades of grey, continuing on in absolute silence.

He stood at the front of the narrow alley, invisible to those who didn't know it was there, and slowly trudged forwards. When he reached the end, behind the dumpster and round another dead end corner, he gently placed Bianca on the ground then raised his trembling arms. Nico took a deep breath and then exhaled shakily, with his eyes closed and face screwed up in concentration, he lowered his hands. To Nico, lowering his hands felt like pushing them down through drying cement. As he did so, the ground shook and trembled, tiny fragments jumped and slid as Bianca Di Angelo sank into the ground looking as peaceful as she did when they had a mother.

Once Bianca was buried beneath, Nico sank to the floor, his hands on his knees keeping him up as black tried to take hold of his vision.

He sat there for a while, unable to get up, unable to stop shaking, unable to stop the tears staining his face and dripping off his pale nose and chin, splattering onto the cold floor Bianca once lay on.

Four had gotten away, one of which delivered the fatal blow. None of them where going to get away.

He set himself a deadline of midnight to locate them, though he doubted it'd take that long. He moved his hands from his knees, sliding then forwards and they slapped onto the cold ground. He smirked, his eyes swimming with malice and malevolent. Dark shadows swirled around him; onlookers would only just be able to make out his silhouette as the shifting blackness became a twirling mini hurricane that all manner of small skeletons hurried out, clattering across the cobbles in different directions. Twisting into the shadows reaching into the sky was an ear piercing screech of pure agony. Then it was over. All the undead creatures scattered and searching, the black tornado collapsed back into its wielder who was passed out sweating on the floor.

*0oOo0*

Nico sat cross legged on the roof of an old building staring down into a wide alley sunk under wraps and veils of shadows. The smirk and hunger in his eyes showed no signs of evaporating. It hadn't taken his pets long to find them, turns out they were minions of King Minos, aka the Ghost King. Not that it mattered, sure he was some sort of murderer, but that wouldn't stop Nico though.

Eventually, he saw movement; he quickly stood up and leaned over the edge, without even the slightest of rustle of his clothes.

His eyes never lost the men below, when they were close enough; he stepped forward and off, free falling through the air before straightening and landing on his feet, crouched down on top of one of the men in the centre, his head hanging down, his hair shielding his identity. Well, at least for now.

But before he could attack the others, or vice versa, a loud, amused voice bounced from the walls and filled the alley.

"I'd prefer it if you refrained from injuring yourself, who are you child, why have you come here?"

Nico bit back a growl.

"I assume you're the Ghost King oh great voice who's body my eyes cannot see." Nico said cockily with a snarl.

"Yes, but your eyes are trained on the ground so no wonder you have yet to lay them on me." Minos chuckled sourly as he stepped forwards, the shadows happy to release him.

"Now why are you here?" Minos asked coldly, reminding him faintly of Zeus.

"Oh, I think you know. Now surrender them before I kill you."

"Yes, once again you are correct, but I do believe you are in no position to make such threats."

As he said it, Nico found himself surrounded by low ranking thieves, all stepping from the shadows previously clinging to them. One thing was for sure, they knew their alley.

"So what you're saying is that when I finish beating these weak wannabe criminals to death, then I can make all the threats I want?" Nico asked, his smirk growing as he saw the speechless Minos in his head, spluttering, thinking he was stupid.

Yet to look up, Nico reached into his pocket and pulled from it a small vial which he gave to a nearby skeletal rat that clutched tightly in its tiny bones. No one appeared to notice.

"I'll only need a minute then you'll be dead within the hour."

Nico finally raised his head, everyone took an involuntary step backwards when they saw the look he wore on his pale face. He reached down into the shadow pool beside him and pulled out his new sword, he hadn't known if it'd work, but he had a feeling it would and thought why not. Sword in hand, he faced the soon to be dead.

 _ **AN: yep..*runs* -Bad time to say this probably, over on G+ I just got to the argument and just so ya know I'm planning about four more family members deaths. Of which family I shall not say, just a heads up (that's the term right?)- cya later!**_

 _ **'You cannot change the past, but, you can change your future.' ~A poster on the wall of my history classroom.**_

 _ **~Going to mentally curl up into a ball and cry Jojo**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Past: The Old King Falls

_**AN: I'm super tired and annoyed and hungry and my foot hurts. I opened the cupboard thing above my bed and some stuff fell out and onto the same foot that has already had a stool dropped on it, a hardback book, someone else's foot and I slammed it into my bookcase. Twice. I feel sorry for my foot, I really do, imagine if it had feelings, how would it be as it was controlled by my actually existing brain. I wonder what it'd think about squirrels...and ducks, and the horrifying thing that is Jodi. I really hope those two are only joking about shipping Jodi, I thought I was going to last at least a year without being shipped with someone. Oh well. My brain feels, how do I say this, fried. It hasn't even done anything today except be scared and complain and tell me that I am useless, weak and stupid. So nothing more than usual. I HAVE A NEW HALLOWEEN DRESS-UP DRESS FOR VOODOO MASTER I'M SO HAPPY. Is it okay to start wearing my voodoo hat now? Please? (My toy panda is also dressed up - in a Halloween vampire outfit for a dog, but I do not care). Oh! And I'm finally getting round to reading House of Secrets Clash of the Worlds. Bought it ages ago and why does my thumb still look like it murdered someone? Only my index and middle fingers have done that, not my thumb (Those are the fingers I use to type and yes I am one o those people who stare at the keyboard but I glance up every word to check it's spelt correct). Lesson learnt though - when bored with a red sharpie, do not decide to colour in your nail - it doesn't come off easily or fully. Anywho, enjoy this chapter whilst I get started on the other one and try to finish the first chapter in my sebaciel fanfic . Or go to bed -_- anyway, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Past: The Old King Falls**

Part of him wondered what in Hades was he going to do, the answer to that was, he had no idea. These people, they were used to this, like him, just on a higher level so how was he going to beat all of them? There was at least forty, all armed with knives, bats and other painful weapons, brilliant.

The rest of him was taken over by pure instinct, there was no flight, only fight, he slashed, struck and parried, though he was yet to take one down.

He was trapped; they were attacking in a semi circle around him, his back pressed against a dumpster. Fighting off both panic and the thugs in front of him, he desperately tried to find an escape; he couldn't fight in this cage of bricks, bodies and shadows. Wait, he was still standing in the raging shadows, acting to his hidden emotions. Almost laughing at his stupidity, he pushed back further into the wall, easily slipping into the darkness flowing over it then reappearing in the middle of the hoard.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He sneered, voice full of malign.

Shadows hurried around him, pooling at his feet, as black as his sword, adding to his adrenaline induced strength. His brown eyes became pure darkness as he wildly swung his sword, though necks, torsos and arms. Their weapons stool no chance against the whirling blade of tormented souls.

He ducked as an axe almost smashed into his face, gripping his sword tightly, he swung it straight through the ankles of the attack, he enjoyed the screams of agony it produced, the dull thud as the man crashed into those behind him, writhing in pain.

*0oOo0*

Nico found himself glaring up at a throne of bones, upon which sat a speechless Ghost King. As he regained his senses, he looked around him, seeing mounds of bodies - dead, bloody bodies.

Why didn't he feel a sense of regret? They tried to hide his sister from him, they'd probably killed mercilessly as well, and he was doing the world a favour, wasn't he?

Nico shoved the arising questions to the side as he stepped forwards.

"You really don't want to leave that disgusting mouth hanging open Minos; the flies might try and leave."

Minos angrily rose to his feet as Nico was once again consumed by vengeance, though this time he controlled it, he would bend it to his will, he would not space out again.

"You...You dare insult me?! I'm the son of Zeus! The Ghost King!" Minos yelled.

"No, I am." Nico replied calmly before making his way over to him, sword in hand.

When he reached the son of Zeus, he placed the tip of his sword under his throat.

"Having trouble speaking? How's your coordination? Or maybe are sinking into the black seas known as unconsciousness?" Nico smirked as Minos' glare turned to panic and he tried to step forward, but ended up falling back into his throne, "That's the TTX by the way." Nico informed him casually as he inspected his blood splattered hands.

"It's a deadly poison, quite useful really. Comes from a puffer fish, can't pronounce the name of it, dyslexia doesn't help either.

The symptoms usually take around thirty minutes to take manifest, but I added an extra something to speed up the process.

First, it starts with mouth paralysis, then trouble with speech, swallowing and coordination. Eventually you enter a coma then die. But don't worry; I won't let it get to that stage cousin." Nico spoke as if they were discussing a normal subject. He glanced up thrust the tip of his sword into Minos' neck, and then twisted it, holding the grip with both hands. He had guessed at the cousin thing, but he had a sneaking suspicion he was correct. All that was left now was to find Hades like his sister told him to, those thieves from the alley had already been slaughtered by Minos.

But, before he went, he left a note where the police would surely find it then walked out into the open air.

 _The dead guy on the throne is Minos, the old king, the fake king, son of Zeus. I look forward to making your lives living hell as you did for so many like me and my sister, that's a promise from the son of Hades. ~the Ghost King._

 _ **AN: OK, TTX is actually a poison and I looked it up and that is seemingly what it does - I liked it best out of the ten I saw so yea. I live on reviews. It's actually kinda true, it shows me that I'm not completely useless and that people actually like the stuff I write and sometimes enough to pm me and it just makes my day. Yes, I did just have one of those random panic and worry where all you can do is try to not cry and clear your head of the thoughts. Have a good day and cya next time!**_

 _ **Bob the Titan, Can we clean it? Bob the Titan, Yes we can! Percabeth and Frazel, Solangelo too. Thalia and Zoe join the crew.**_

 _ **~Jojo Voodoo Dragons**_


	18. Chapter 18: Escaping the Labyrinth

**_AN: GOOD NEWS There was only about like three customers so we closed early so that's why I managed to get on here. Ugh, we ate most of the food XD Anywho, oh fudgei only have like two minutes uhh kay, uhh Enjoy and tell me what you think!_**

 **Chapter 18: Escaping the Labyrinth**

All that had paused, allowing for Nico's flashback, continued at full speed. Nico's howl grew in strength and ferocity, swamping the room in dark shadows – those alive only just able to make out silhouettes of those surrounding as the temperature dropped below freezing. His voice released a flood of all his pain and anger to everyone and thing, all plant life withered and died, blackening the stone. They all experienced the agony, terror and rage that made up his life.

A few weaker monsters disintegrated as frost started to crawl and drag itself across the blackened walls.

Nico marched towards the beast, only seconds ago about to fatally injury Will, the hoard of monstrous creatures parted to let him through, his eyes gleaming with hidden emotions as his face contorted into an expressionless mask.

With his sword in one hand, he clicked his fingers with the other, a large crack immediately appearing in the inky ground, causing the beast to sink to its waist. Time etched on and more monsters disintegrated with it, their strength becoming overwhelmed by the suffering of the Ghost King.

"Just what do you think you are?"Nico asked in a menacingly calm voice as he walked foot in front of the other to the struggling dog. "You are a creature of the Underworld, you bow to me, forever obeying you vile and stupid excuse for a hellhound. You are nothing more than a lowly, mindless servant. Be gone."

As he said those last two words, he fixed the terrified creature with a bloodshot glare unparalleled. Opening its mouth to howl, very much different to Nico's, it found no sound escaped, its eyes glazed over, its personal thoughts lost, it sank down, the gap closing up; leaving an ugly scar in its wake.

When the ground closed, all the monsters had gone – the only proof of their existence, a sea of yellow, grainy sand. Will crumpled to the ground, Nico only just catching him before he hit the floor before he himself sank to his knees; panting heavily.

*0oOo0*

Will swam in and out of consciousness while Nico carried him as he had carried Nico, trudging tiredly through the seemingly endless and shifting corridors from many different eras. In all honestly, it was giving Will a splitting headache. Maybe his head _had_ split; it really wouldn't surprise him at this point. He wondered what Nico's reaction would be if it had. Would he even care?

Will sighed mentally, this was not going to help matters, regardless of what Nico thought, he should be more worried about where he is and how to get back – and preferably alive.

Wait...what happened? One moment he was destroying monsters with his father's bronze arrows the next his eyes where cemented shut, or were they just too heavy to lift open? What of this pain? Not the headache, the deep emotional anger and agony.

Will found he couldn't lift any of his limbs, but someone else was, someone else was carrying him as their heavy footsteps echoed loudly like church bells heard from inside the bell tower. Surely no monsters could not hear them? Will remembered the other person was Nico; his memory had been suppressed slightly for the trauma was great, but slowly, it was all coming back to him. The fear that made him want to curl up on the lap of his mother like when he was young and scared of the monsters under his bed.

Will finally understood why people feared him, only once you had seen him, seen him in battle like that, only then would you finally understand. It was like an entirely different person, yet somehow, still exactly the same. Will started to comprehend how badly this could go for him, how dangerous his crush was. It could very well get him killed. No one would ever know if it did, well, no one but the King himself.

He'd been treating this like a normal thing, not the life threatening event that could be the end of him. He could only just protect himself with the bow and arrows, but against weak opponents and if he'd done his research right, Nico didn't have many enemies like that. His enemies would likely kill him in a failed attempt to hurt or get to the Ghost King. Failed because Will doubted Nico would ever return his feelings, he now thought of that kiss on his cheek as no more than a goodbye gesture –as it surely would have been if Will hadn't marched (okay, fallen) down here to try and retrieve him.

Suddenly, the unnatural devoid of monster's howls in the labyrinth was suddenly filled once more and Will felt Nico break into an unsteady run as the harsh, sharp light of day penetrated through his resting eyelids. They were almost free.

 _ **AN: It's taken me five hours to clean my room and I'm still not finished. My brain feels dead like the rest of me so I can't type so I'm going to try find something to watch. Reading will be too much for my brain XD**_

 __ _ **~Jojo couldn't be bothered to look for a quote Voodoo Dragons**_


	19. Chapter 19: Argument Arises

_**AN: As it turns out, half terms aren't necessarily a time for relaxing and typing - at all. I've either been at work or doing homework. I don't even know how this is possible, but I hate Health Ed even more now. *glares at my cress 'baby'* Anywho, I can't remember the last time I updated so sorry. I'm determined to finish this I swear... (So I need to shorten the plan XD) I'm just not used to multichapters and promising different stories - I'm sorry I let you all down so often. I'm rubbish at typing up from paper copies and writing more than one thing at a time, it's just a combination for confusion, muddling stuff up, forgetting stuff and severe writers block for I'm focusing on a different story etc. Forgive me, I know I'm useless - but I'm trying my best. Though I've never been able to finish a thing. But, when I do finish this, I'm quite determined to, I've several ideas - and a Hogwarts crossover with Solangelo at the centre, whether it may be an AU or Solangelo goes to I don't know, I just like the idea but I'm not promising anything, I may loose interest in the idea so yea. Though do have a search for some, my favourite so far has to be, although not completed as far as I know, Eleven-Teen Again by AlexisJames92. Okay, I'm sorry for babbling, please enjoy and, as always, I'd love to know what you think. Reviews make me so happy and remind me that people actually enjoy what I'm writing and encourage me to continue. I actually want to be an author some day though I know it's an impossible dream.**_

 **Chapter Nineteen: Argument Arises**

They were close, so very close. Will could almost taste the sunlight, but something was off, something wasn't quite right, as if it was the wrong sun he could sense. He mentally waved off his concern; all that mattered was both of them getting out the Labyrinth, Getting out of this ghastly place of nightmarish creatures and fatal traps. All the rumours about this place were both true and far from it, it was worse than words could describe; only someone who had been down here could understand. And unfortunately, Will now could. When he'd come down his mind was solely focused on finding Nico, now the only thing that could occupy his thoughts was this place – the smell of freedom was too foreign and he hadn't been down here long at all, or had he. For all he knew, days, even weeks had passed, maybe that's why the sun seemed wrong, and maybe he was expecting a younger sun if that made sense.

The noises grew closer and Will couldn't help but imagine what hideous beasts were attached to those screams. Desperate to get the images out of his head, Will attempted to concentrate on other things, the slight slide left and right as Nico stumbled towards an exit, or at least that's what Will hoped it was, the panting breath hitting his face as Nico tried to pour more speed into his legs and how warm the sun felt from here.

Suddenly, Nico turned, his back facing the way out while he pushed off the floor as hard as he could, jumping backwards as high and quickly as he could, still agile though severely injured. Will felt him sharply draw breath; obviously he had used his back to get through.

Soon enough Will found himself sprawled on top of Nico as he tried to gasp in oxygen instead of the dust. The heavy footsteps were back. As fast as he could, Will scrambled to his feet, forcing his eyes open as adrenaline once again came to his aid, jumping over to a bookcase despite the pain flaring because of it and slammed his shoulder into the side of it.

Nico blinked twice before understanding what Will was doing then quickly rushed over to help. Together they managed to push it in front of the gaping hole now there. Soon after, they both sank to their knees, completely exhausted they rest for a moment, pain and weariness drowning them as they both struggled for consciousness – Nico more so than Will. That was until their minds slowly caught up with the events and Nico exploded.

"What in Hades were you thinking?!" Nico demanded, emotions once more running free in his voice.

"What was I thinking? What were _you_ thinking?!" Will almost yelled, the sentence thick with accusation as his anger started to rise, Nico was the one who had gone down there yet he blamed Will, who was trying to save him. Nico was taken aback.

"What do you mean what was I thinking? I haven't done anything wrong!" Nico retorted with confusion.

"You," Will started before taking a deep, calming breath, "you disappeared for a week and where did I find you? In bloody heap in the godsdamned Labyrinth after you left only a note saying not to worry because you'd _already be dead_." His voice had grown in both anger and volume before dropping dangerously low. Nico paled, averting his eyes, he refused to look at the now fuming Will.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Do you have any idea how I felt, did you even consider my feelings?" Will questioned, his voice strained. Nico didn't reply.

"I thought not. The least you can do is telling me why you even went down into that horrible place."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Will was slowly losing his patience and being so drained didn't help.

"I just can't, ok?"

"You can't, or you won't?" Will spoke, it was barely louder than a whisper.

"Why do you even care?!"

"Why do you assume that no one does?!"

"Because I know no one does. You know who I am, you've seen my scars. Guess what, not all of them are from enemies. I'm just the toy the universe hates but still plays with. You should just forget about me, I'm nothing. I shouldn't even be alive, for more reasons than one. It would make the world a better place if I ceased to exist. No one would care."

There was a deafening crack as the side of Nico's face filled with red and a purple tinge. Slowly, Will pulled his hand away as Nico stared in shock, bringing his own hand to where Will's had previously been.

"Guess what your _highness_ , I do." Will spat, his eyes brimming with tears though he didn't quite understand why before he dragged himself up and left, he was in a different place to where he was before, but at least he knew where he was. He set off in the direction of home without a single glance behind him.

 _ **AN: Have a good day, cya later! 3 ;)**_

 _ **'Never argue with someone who believes their own lies.' ~Someone super wise and genius**_

 _ **~Jojo Voodoo Dragons. If I can I'll try and update on Halloween, maybe even a separate Halloween oneshot for something. OH I FORGOT. I READ THE CURSED CHILD. SCORBUS PEOPLE, SCORBUS. IT IS PROOF I'M INCAPABLE OF SHIPPING STRAIGHT SHIPS.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath of the Labyrinth

_**AN: THIS STORY HAS OFFICIAL CAUGHT UP TO G+ SO YOU GET AN EVEN LONGER WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. LOL. Sorry, nothing can change my happiness right now. Fi, you should know why. asdfghjkl; *breathes in deeply then out* RIGHT SO REMEBER THAT 100 STORY I HAD TO WRITE, THE ONE I COMPLAINED ABOUT THE WORD LIMIT, RIGHT? WELL...I GOT THROUGH TO THE SECOND STAGE - IT'S GETTING PUBLISHED IN THE BOOK! ASDFGHJKL; Anywho, since you most likely don't care about that, but still, it's like an early birthday present - one of the best ever for me. Right, I'm currently typing a Scorbus fanfic - I planned it to be a oneshot but it's taking ages and I keep deleting entire scenes so it might take a while, but I'm determined since the plot ain't half bad and there's nowhere for major writers block to pop up so yea. Though if/when I finish it may be longer than my usual oneshot lengths...though no promises. As for Sebaciel, I'm seriously starting to give up on that, but I swear I will try to come up with something, either a fresh idea or to worm my way through the blockade of writers block. Also, HAPPY BONFIRE NIGHT!**_

 _ **Remember, Remember,**_

 _ **The Fifth of November,**_

 _ **Gun powder, treason and plot,**_

 _ **I see no reason,**_

 _ **Why gun powder treason,**_

 _ **Should ever be**_

 _ **Forgot.**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter and I'll abandon the Scorbus for now to start on the next chapter of this and my ever growing, brain killing homework. I don't think I'd survive University but that doesn't stop me from wanting to go, especially to Cambridge - I've wanted to since year 2 (2nd Grade).**_

 **Chapter Twenty: Aftermath of the Labyrinth**

 **(Last Chapter title containing the cursed word: Labyrinth. Hopefully).**

Nico stared at the space Will had previously occupied, not caring about his hurting cheek, not caring about the exhaustion; physical pain. He was shocked, hopeful but at the same time, that hope was probably already crushed, but he just couldn't help it – that annoyed him.

Nico's eyes started to lose focus as the familiar black spots danced across his vision, slowly merging until he finally passed out, his head falling back as he slid from an upright position to banging onto the floor.

Just as he lost himself to unconsciousness, he managed one thought, he needed to make it up to Will, apologise properly, he didn't like seeing Will so upset and it hurt him even more to know that he was the reason.

*0oOo0*

As it turned out, Will had been missing for a week. Whoops. But to be honest, he was to distraught, hungry and tired to care much, he couldn't even translate the garbled voices his friends spoke in when the tackled him with a wet, salty hug when he passed the park.

They attacked him with so much force that even if he hadn't endured the Labyrinth that drained him, he would've still fallen backwards onto the grass after struggling to keep his balance for a moment.

"Oh my Gods Will! What happened to you?!" Lou and Cecil cried in unison, making his ears hurt immensely. Instead of answering, Will promptly passed out.

*0oOo0*

For the following three days Will drifted in and out of consciousness – never fully awake but never fully asleep. He only managed to hear bits and pieces of the conversations around him but none of it made any sense to Will and he couldn't seem to force his brain to try, it felt, well, dead from exhaustion and worry. Even his dreams made less sense than usual, and that's saying something. They were more of warped memories than made up fantasies, but none of the memories where his, he didn't recognise anyone he saw, the language was foreign too. He didn't understand any of it.

At one point he could've sworn Nico was sat beside him on his bed speaking words he could neither hear nor understand before bending down to kiss him, definitely wild imagination clashing with hallucinations.

Eventually, Will opened his eyes when the sun rose on the fourth day, greeted by the sight of his tearful mother and his father checking his temperature along with a handful of his siblings watching on in pure disbelief and relief. It took a few minutes before one of them noticed, soon whispering amongst themselves of his awakening (they were always overdramatic, it ran in the family really).

"Glad to see you're awake Will, you've still got quite a high temperature from the fever but you're in a much better state than when Lou and Cecil brought you here, all thanks to me of course." His father, laughably named Apollo, was a doctor, unfortunately with a huge ego and terrible poetry skills. Why poetry? Will had no idea, but he knew his ears were about to be damaged by a haiku sooner rather than later. "A haiku on your brilliant recovery – and of course my awesomeness that made it so!" Apollo announced; his wife Naomi playfully swatted his shoulder in amused annoyance.

"Will was severely ill,

I, the great Apollo saved him,

No need to thank me."

The occupants of the room groaned in unison as their ears mentally bled (like previously stated, dramatic, it was not an exaggeration). Though this all caused Will to smile, he didn't take any notice of the pain this caused.

As his family returned to their usual, playful, petty squabbles and jokes Will's mind turned to Nico though he silently scolded himself for it doing so, he was supposed to be angry at him, and for once, he was determined to stay that way until he Nico had apologised properly and nicely. Even if it would most likely kill him slowly in the process, Will was going to give Nico what he thought was one of the ultimate punishments: The Silent Treatment.

*0oOo0*

It was another few days before Will could leave the house, and unfortunately when he could do so his parents deemed him well enough to be pelted with questions and to be grounded for a month after his outing that day, and they weren't the only ones. His siblings and two best friends, who were more extended family than anything, also decided to drown him with sentences ending with question marks, that is to say, questions.

There was one good side, his parents still seemed to trust him – his lie was that he didn't remember what happened, and he was back to school tomorrow. Half of him wished Nico was there and half wished he wasn't, either way he was soon going to find out.

 _ **AN: Have a good Bonfire night and cya next time guys, I'd love it so much if you'd review - especially if you're enjoying this story, sometimes I really need the motivation.**_

 _ **'If you wish to be a writer, write.' ~A cut to the chase, getting to the point genius.**_

 _ **~JoJo**_


	21. Chapter 21: Breaking Point

**_AN: THIS IS SO HARD, IM USING THE PHONE APP TO UPDATE FOR I FORGOT TO DO IT ON MY LAPTOP. ITS SO HARD. AUTOCORRECT HATES ME. Okay, anyway, you'd better enjoy this - I've slaved over an angry laptop for this XD it includes less than I originally planned so the next YES IM PRESSING THE BACKSPACE NOT THE M KEY chapter may go wrong slightly, but hey, the plan keeps changing. And no, I didn't write the poem for this specifically, I wrote it about how I felt one day so yea. Right, I'm nodding in off and this already caused me to drink cold tea, yuck by the way, so, enjoy._**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Breaking Point**

Will almost walked right back out the classroom through the door he'd only just came through. Nico was there, staring out the window, lost in thought with a scowling expression occupying his pale olive face.

Will felt relief and happiness bubble up inside him before he quickly suppressed it and scolded himself mentally, he was supposed to stay mad at Nico and stay mad he would.

After taking a deep breath, Will silently shuffled to his seat then carefully sat down, consciously making an effort to not accidentally brush or look at Nico but ultimately failing: he snuck a glance every few seconds and the tip of their elbows and knees were touching but neither made to move.

Will was shocked to see that Nico was in a worse looking condition than before, though he'd never of believed it possible – he looked like he'd never even heard of sleep, the bags under his eyes more prominent than ever as they clashed with the sickly paleness of his face; his black hair contrasting greatly against his almost white face though still managing to hide most of it behind his thick, greasy and unkempt hair. It was like he'd tried to brush it the wrong way. On closer inspection, focusing on one part of the boy at a time, he found that his almost black eyes looked more tired than ever – as if he'd watched the world end too many times for one to stay sane. They seemed to bulge out compared to his sunken cheeks. Faintly bloodshot and rimmed with a faint red indicating that he'd cried his eyes never swerved to look anywhere else but out the window, darting from side to side as if watching an intense battle scene.

A loud and obnoxious voice broke his trance – the teacher.

"Today, we're going to do a bit of English instead of Art," queue the groans, though soon silenced by the harsh glare of the teacher, "We will first write a poem on how we feel, incorporating it into a piece of artwork to explain it more thoroughly. Now, I want honesty!"

"Sure you do." Will heard Nico muttered from beside him, obviously in a bad mood. Those that were close enough to hear turned and gaped at him. No one ever spoke when the teacher did, not in this class.

"What did you say di Angelo?!"

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were deaf as well as stupid, allow me to repeat my exact words," Nico retorted facetiously, standing up, chair scraping backwards as he mock bowed, "I said, sure you do. Because of course you'd like honesty, I mean just look at my mess of a life, and you'd probably simply _love_ to know how I feel about m-" Nico started, raising his voice though choking, stopping what he was saying as though forcing back a sob though that emotion was far from his face, "Why don't I give you a mild, watered down version of how a feel? I can draw it on the black board if you oh so want. Because you wanted honesty didn't you, ever think that how someone feels is a subject of which one does not want to be honest!?" He demanded, face hardening as his voice soaked itself in a snarky reply. Storming up to the board, he ripped the pen from the holder and started adding random lines before bowing then exiting the classroom.

" _I don't know why,_ _But I think I'm going to cry._ _I just feel dead,_ _Is it all in my head?_ _The walls are closing in,_ _They'll soon be at my chin._ _I'm swallowed – drowning in the darkness,_ _I think maybe it's an illness._ _Depression and anxiety,_ _Don't they come as a pair?_ _You can only blame society,_ _I wonder,_ _How would you fare?_ "

Will read aloud, it was clear the words had been written with great sorrow and anger, the drawing seemed to try and fly off the page – a raven, pure black except for the tip of its beak, chained by dark shackles that seemed to drag it down, spreading the ink further up the beak to try and cover it all, a wing broken. The bird looked in bad shape, but the eyes, in some much agony and rage seemed to be determined though as Will looked closer, they seemed close to giving up and falling back down, strength on the verge of evaporating. Just above, a small, clear ball gave the appearance of light, maybe a sun, but the unbroken wing stretched up in what looked like one last, desperate attempt to reach it, full of suppressed hope but the knowledge it'll never succeed. How it could contain so much detail, emotion, Will couldn't understand.

After he'd recovered from his initial curiosity and shock, he hurried out, following where he hoped Nico had gone, all thoughts of ignoring the boy gone, replaced by, once more, worry.

 ** _AN: Bababing bababoom almost there. Have a good whatever and cya next time! :)_** ** _'I'm going to kill you.' ~My friend Hop around 79 times. She loves me really. XD_** ** _~Jojo Claus (yes, Christmas name already though I hope to post two more Halloween fanfics but yea)_**


	22. Chapter 22: Stop Resisting

_**AN: I AM NOT DEAD NOR HAVE I ABANDONED. I HAVE JUST BEEN BUSY...JOINING A NEW FANDOM. WHOOPS. AND SOME OTHER STUFF. AND HOMEWORK. BUT ANYWAY, I AM BACK. HOPEFULLY. I'M ALSO GOING TO DO A SOLANGELO ONESHOT FOR CHRISTMAS. IF I DON'T, SLAP ME. Damn it I have a headache now. Oh well, enjoy whatever I've written while I realise what an aBSOLUTE IDIOTIC IMBICIEL I AM WHY, WHY DO THE GODS HATE ME. FINE, FATHER, YOU'RE GETTING A JAPANESE CARD. (it opens the wrong way. I spent ages drawing a golden snitch and it opens the wrong way. I am so stupid). Enjoy and tell me what you think... :)**_

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Stop Resisting**

Out of breath, Will rounded a corner, finding himself behind the school and only a few feet away from where Nico was leaning against the wall, staring up at the bright sky with longing visible in his silently overflowing eyes. But his face portrayed no emotions. Cautiously, Will walked to him, also leaning against the wall, but instead of skywards, he stared at Nico.

"Go back to class Will." Nico said shortly, his eyes returning to their hard-to-read-broken-glass-and-pitch-black looking state.

"What if I don't?" Was Will's simple reply, tired of forcing things out of Nico, it was stupid how many times he had to do so and Will just wished he knew the reason. Nico made a half strangled sort of sound before pushing off the wall with his back, hands firmly in his pockets. He turned to face Will. As he seemed to struggle with something, Will looked him up and down, trying to judge his body language and injuries. He saw the gleam of Nico's ear piercing through his tangled mess of coarse looking hair. Though his malnourished face looked slightly better than when he was in the Labyrinth, his cheeks were still too pale and sunken for Will's liking, he honestly half wanted to stuff Nico with food until he burst. Will had weird fantasies to say the least...

Facing away from Will, Nico seemed to find an answer; cutting through Will's wandering examination, "If you don't? If you don't you could get mixed up in this messed up depression and agony that is my life. If you don't you may never be able to be normal again. If you don't you'll find out more than you will be able to handle, especially about yourself and your father, and me and mine. If you don't you may die. If you don't so many things will happen and none of them good." Nico frowned, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, still in his pockets and turned his gaze downwards to the ground, glaring while the tears started to dry.

"You don't know that for certain and how do you know that I won't be able to handle it?" Will spoke hesitantly, like his step forward. He was intrigued by Nico mentioning his father, he couldn't think of why. And himself, he and his father were normal, average, right? His father was a doctor, nothing more.

"You still don't get it do you, I'm the Ghost King, one of the most hated people alive, almost directly under my father." He spat, reminding Will of the rumours swirling round the Ghost King like a tornado. The most disturbing being about his parentage, mainly his father for anything anyone could possibly know about his mother was never shared, she was a woman shrouded in more mystery than anyone. Supposedly, the Ghost King's father was Hades, lord of the Underworld of the modern world. Once upon a time no one knew his name was Hades, he was known as the Invisible King of Death, one of the all-powerful three Desolate Kings, the Big Three. But that was long, long ago, that was during their dark reign over the world. Once that had ended, they became completely devoted to a life in the criminal underworld, starting and staying at the top for decades, their true names finally released to the public. But something happened to two of the Desolate Kings, only Hades remained. He was the most feared. He was a ruthless and coldblooded man who terrified even the bravest of people. When he decided to kill you, you would die, he was an expert, leaving no clues, worse than the Ghost King tenfold for he was never on the side of 'good', killing all who stood in his way. There was no mercy or positive emotions in his heart, people could only thank the gods that he was hardly ever active, only so when something major would happen, a disaster causing most to live in pure terror lest Hades show himself, signalling another massive attack. Innocent or not, Hades would kill you, there is too few words to describe him, the terror and the darkness that he brought with him. But he hadn't been seen for around fifty years, a few years prior, his two brothers had been proclaimed dead.

"I...I don't care. That doesn't mean you're like him, that doesn't mean a thing, you can't control who your father is Nico." Will got over his shock at the confirmation, but managed to reply somewhat calmly. Judging by Nico's reaction, he wasn't expecting what came out of Will's mouth any more than Will had, not that Will hadn't meant it, quite the opposite in fact, Will had meant every word. Will loved Nico regardless.

Will smiled faintly at the new revelation. At this, Nico's eyes softened, the sharp shards of his broken eyes smoothing slightly. The shadows that surrounded him constantly seemed to ease up, if only a bit and Will could've sworn he saw a few dark slithers dart away.

"Do you really mean that? This is your last chance to back out." Nico warned, the soft edges of his eyes giving away the hope that lay behind them.

"I'm not going anywhere." Will smiled reassuringly before he found his back pressed fully against the cold stone behind and Nico's lips crashed into his. Will's eyes flew impossibly wide before he melted into it, his eyes sliding closed again. Suddenly, Nico jumped back, shock written all over his face.

"I – I'm sorry." Nico stuttered quickly, looking at the wall above Will's shoulder before the shadows started to gather once more around the temperamental Ghost King. But before Nico could be lost in them, Will launched himself forward, grabbing Nico's arm.

Unfortunately, Will was slightly too late to stop it, even as he started glowing with golden light as if he were a sun himself, Nico and Will disappeared from behind the school. Just in time for Lou Ellen and Cecil to see.

 _ **AN: Well? What do you think? Because I have no idea why half of that is there, most of that WASN'T IN THE PLAN YOU STUPID BRAIN TO HAND SIDE OF MY BRAIN THAT DOESN'T TALK TO ME UNLESS IT IS STUCK ON A WORD. It's obviously been expanding the plan without my knowledge *glares at brain hiding in corner* At least I MADE IT SOLANGELO. And, next chapter WE'RE MEETING HADES PROPERLY! I'm totally not planning anything with that...WHO AM I KIDDING HADES AIN'T GOOD. I'm also thinking about killing Will...dunno yet though. Cya next time!**_

 _ **'The trouble with having an open mind, of course, is that people will insist on coming along and trying to put things in it.'**_

 _ **'It is often said that before you die your life passes before your eyes. It is in fact true. It's called living.'**_

 _ **'It's not worth doing something unless someone, somewhere, would much rather your weren't doing it.'**_

 _ **'Human beings make life so interesting. Do you know, that in a universe so full of wonders, they have managed to invent boredom.'**_

 _ **'I live in a city. I know sparrows from starlings. After that everything's a duck as far as I'm concerned.'**_

 _ **'Only in our dreams are we free. The rest of the time we need wages.'**_

 _ **'If you don't turn your life into a story, you just become a pert of someone else's story.'**_

 _ **'Light thinks it travels faster than anything, but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first and is waiting for it.' (This one goes so well with this chapter so I'm putting this one in last.)**_

 _ **~Terry Pratchett (1948-2015), one of the best authors in my opinion. The author of the Discworld novels. This man had a brilliant mind and it is a shame we are allowed no more of it.**_

 _ **~Jojo, who's spirit is considerably dampened by being reminded of one of her favourite authors passing.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Glowing

_**AN: I HAS EXCUSE! I'VE BEEN REALLY ILL BUT HERE'S WHAT G+ GOT LAST NIGHT I GO WRITE CHRISTMAS SOLANGELO NOW MY PRETTIES**_

 _ **AN: HAHAHAHAHA I DID IT. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY IM UP TO 44 PAGES NOW. I HAVE ACTUALLY WRITTEN ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHOUT KILLLING MYSELF. IM ALSO THINKING ABOUT...UHH, WHAT'D HOPE CALL IT? OH YEA, A PREQUEL EEEEEP. Buuuuuut I broke my headphones in the process of writing this, writers were harmed in the writing of this atrocity! *cries* I tripped with my foot tangled in the cord lead thing and it broke. I INCLUDED LOU AND CECIL MORE THAN A SENTENCE OR TWO TO MAKE UP WORDS/TIME! MERRY CHRISMAS, ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS SLEEP. ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, ILL WORK ON A CHRISTMAS SOLANGELO NOW. Look at the Line below! I figured out how to do it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Glowing**

* * *

There was that strange sensation again, still oddly comforting, but with Nico the comfort was increased tenfold. And another example of why Will needed to sort out his brain – and why he valued his filter stopping most statements like that escaping his mouth.

His vision was blurred and if he hadn't been holding said comfort increase he would've fallen from dizziness, it was only increased when Nico pushed him down (the very way Nico had been holding him up unaware) and then proceeded rolled under something he hadn't chance to properly look at and into mild darkness.

"Idiota! Stop glowing! And be silent!" Nico, he presumed, hissed sharply in his ear, his Italian accent slipping through more than usual.

 _Glowing?_

Will's vision began to clear, and painfully slowly, he started to make out the dark shape of Nico as he jumped up from not so carefully shoving Will under...his bed?

Something was off though; Nico seemed, well, Nico seemed scared. Which until this point, Will had though would be completely impossible. Even in the Labyrinth the emotion had never even hinted upon his face whilst seemed permanent for Will. It was rather unnerving.

Silent, just as was requested (read: demanded) of him, Will watched as Nico desperately tried to compose himself for the few seconds before the door was flung open, rattling on its hinges almost identically to when Will first met Nico at school. As soon as the door had been opened, the same point when Nico righted himself from jumping up, a large, blurry fist sped out of the darkness and had Nico flying back onto his bed, nose bleeding and an eye already taking the colours of a nasty bruise.

Will's eyes franticly tried to see the man in the doorway, no woman had a fist like that, as the rest of his body was once more frozen, dread settling in his stomach and holding him in place like a dead weight. A sense of foreboding settled over him, causing him to involuntarily shiver from the rising fear and panic as well.

Almost lazily, as if he knew he could do as he pleased without a consequence, the man stepped from the clingy shadows. Will bit back a gasp, tasting blood in his mouth, he stared, not able to fully comprehend, disbelieving what his eyes were relaying to his brain, hoping for a lie or twist, for there, stood in the doorway, a more sinister and older version of Nico, stood Hades, the Desolate King, Lord of Death.

*0oOo0*

"You saw that as well, right...?" Cecil asked in a faint dazed voice – perfectly matching his expression as he blinked rapidly.

"You mean our best friend holding his terrifying boyfriend in what is commonly referred to as a hug as he glowed and disappeared in a flash of black darkness as shadows peeled from the walls to join the 'fun'? No, I think I missed it." Lou Ellen replied with a similar expression, though even that couldn't stop her natural sarcasm. The disbelief was clear as a cloudless summer sky, they both returned to gaping at the space previously occupied by their childhood friend for a moment.

"No, the fact Will was _glowing_ like a freaking yellow glow stick!" Cecil exclaimed, causing the normal reaction of Lou simply face palming.

"Because the most important topic of discussion is our friend actually being a little ray of sunshine, and not metaphorically. Not the fact hE FREAKING VANISHED IN FRONT OF US. HE DISSAPPEARED ZEUS KNOWS WHERE, AGAIN, IN FACT, I DOUBT EVEN ZEUS KNOWS. AND WITH THE FREAKING WANTED HERO!" Lou screeched shaking Cecil by the shoulders in the process as a bird flew above and pooped on his head, "NOT HELPING!" Was what Lou then screamed at the bird, exploding with a weak puff under Lou's glare, feathers fluttering gently downwards, only slightly singed.

"I still think your Hogwarts acceptance letter is lost in the post somewhere, Lou." Cecil sighed, momentarily forgetting Will. Though was soon reminded from a slap off of said agitated female.

"Fine, okay. No need to kill me," Insert scared and cowering Cecil here, "yet. Look at it this way, if we stay until they return we can use this as future black mail."

"You know, for once you're right. I never thought I'd have to say this ever again," Lou shuddered, "but Cecil, you're a genius. We can finally get the full story, and not the lie Will force fed his parents!"

And that is how, if you walked past the back of the school and looked down the alley type gap, you'd see two students sitting in sleeping bags muttering about balls of sunshine and stupid skeletons and shadows as if they were responsible for their freezing fate. Which the sort of were, but still.

* * *

 _ **AN: Okay...NEXT CHAPTER WE MEET HADES! I SWEAR! Just not on the Styx. BUT LOOK! Cecil and Lou, and what did Lou do? That's right! I'm expanding on the characters! CHARACTER DEVOLPMENT IS HAPPENING PEOPLE, BADLY, BUT STILL. Cya later!**_

 _ **'He was the sort of person who stood on mountaintops during thunderstorms in wet copper armour shouting "All the Gods are bastards!"'**_

 _ **'Luck is my middle name. Mind you, my first name is Bad.'**_

 _ **'Tourist, Rincewind decided, meant idiot.' ~Rincewind, a character from the Discworld. He can be considered as either incredibly lucky or unlucky for he always manages to survive, but, he shouldn't need to 'manage to survive' the near death experiences. Not many else have had quite as many as he. The Discworld was written by Sir Terry Pratchett. (see previous chapter's bottom AN).**_

 _ **~Jojo, still feeling ill but happy SCHOOL IS OVER FOR ME MUPPETS (for, like, two weeks, but still).**_

 _ **AN: GODS I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HAD HAPPENED, OR HOW, I'M SO SORRY! I think I've sorted it out, but if it's still unreadable, please tell me! I'm so so so so so so sorry! Thank you to Fi and anyone else who informed me! (My laptop has something against loading all reviews *glares*)**_

 _ **Whilst on the topic or reviews, I think I'd better reply to some so I'll do it here.**_

 _ **TheBookFiend: You are awesome my friend, thank you for commenting on, well, basically every chapter really :) And yea, Sir Terry Pratchett died in 2015 before completing The Shepard's Crown but luckily all his notes made it so he kinda did finish it and I believe his assistant (?) pieced together his notes in his style and finished the last chapter for him.**_

 _ **ScarletSaphire: Why thank you, as for why you started on a cliff hanger, that's mostly an inevitable occurrence when reading multichapters really now isn't it. Nah, I won't disappear, I have too much fun annoying people and killing people as well to disappear, plus, if I did someone would most likely drag me back somehow. :)**_

 _ **Deleaf: Oh gods you have no idea what I have planned. Maybe I should start running now. OH HEY THAT'S HOW YOU DO THAT LINE THING, sorry, what was I saying, oh yea, HADESISGOINGTOBASICALLYBEATNICOINTHENEXTCHAPTERIFYOUHAVENTWORKEDTHATOUTTHENSOMEMOREEMOTIONALPAINWILLOCCURETC but I am planning a happy thing soon!**_

 _ **I think that's it? OH HEY, R &R, that thing! Cya later! Aka I'm actually going to write a Christmas Solangelo so yea, look out for that pile of schist. I'm thinking on making it a twoshot but, idk. Byeeeeee! 3**_


	24. Chapter 24: Abuse

_**AN: Okay, sorry. I know I should've finished the Christmas Solangelo before this, or possibly some of the ever-growing mass of homework but I...have no excuse, I felt like writing this after accidentally listening to the battle music I...mentioned XD. But hey, at least I'm doing something! I typed this did I not? Oh, and I have too many books to read DX. Schools been okay so I hope when you guys go back its good, or has been if you're already back in that hell like me :) Oh, and one thing, a warning, don't have three people doing teddybear roles on only 1/2/3 mats, unless you're all friends...I laughed so much it hurt, we kept wacking each other or trapping them accidentally, switching mats without knowledge and just dying from laughter as well looking like idiots. Anywho, how you enjoy and tell me what you think! I love hearing your feedback! (oh, and Fi, the argument I had with my friend has been sorted out, we were passing notes in French like normal etc *hugs*)**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Abuse**

"Did you really think that I wouldn't sense your shadows? Are you really so stupid to hold onto such a foolish hope as that? Not only are you weak but you're also stupid. You can't shadow travel without my knowledge and therefore, you need my permission." Hades hurled the verbal abuse, his face impassive as he glared down at his son; a malicious glint in his eye was the only giveaway that he was real and alive. Then he smiled. It was not warm and welcoming, but nor was it an evil smirk, it wasn't anything like the ones he'd seen Nico give, yet at the same time it was exactly the same. The difference was, Nico didn't appear to seek out this craze, and it wasn't his goal, but the Desolate King? He did it for the fun of it, to enjoy the adrenaline coursing through his body. Nico had a somewhat moral goal, though sometimes selfish, but Hades did it solely to wreak devastation and destruction for the simple reason it amused him.

"I really don't remember you asking permission, naughty boys get punished don't you know? And from what I've heard, you've been a very naughty boy now haven't you." Hades summarised with sick glee.

Will felt the bed shift above him as Nico's miniscule weight left it, standing in front of Hades desperately trying to hide his fear and pain. He wasn't succeeding.

Hades sinister smile only grew at that, looking every bit the madman he was made out to be, if not more. Without warning or hesitation, Hades' fist shot out again and punched him where Will identified to be his liver, which would cause immediate pain alongside dizziness and loss of breath.

As Nico sunk to his knees, one arm wrapping itself over where he'd been punched and the other limp at his side, Will knew he was correct. Nico looked disorientated as he peered up at his father looming over him through the agony clouding his black eyes. He seemed to try and get back on his feet, but the attempt was so feeble and weak he didn't move, unfortunately Hades noticed and came forward with yet another punch, directing itself onto Nico's right eye. And consequently, the force of Hades' fist knocked Nico's head back, crashing into the wood of the bed behind, it splintered slightly as Nico slid down until his head bounced off and back onto the floor.

Nico caught Will's eye, for once their emotions were switched, Will wasn't the one scared and in pain, he was the one full of rage, about to jump out and defend. And that's what Will would have done if not for the warning yell in Nico's onyx eyes, telling him to back down and keep hidden, well, more of commanding. It wasn't his fight, not that it seemed one.

Hades pulled them from their silent communications with a kick; Nico coughed up blood but still didn't speak a word nor retaliate.

Small tears started to form in the corners of Nico's eyes, but he was obviously trying to suppress them for fear of a worse punch or kick.

Hades knelt down; grabbing Nico's matted, and woven with blood, hair and used it to pull him upwards.

"Such a disappointment Nico, always are and always will be. If only your sister was the one to survive instead of such a weak disgrace such as you. Luckily for you though, I still have use for you so I won't kill you just yet because, believe it or not, you're slightly more useful than the average schoolboy. Now, I have other matters to attend to, I trust you won't... _disobey_ me again." Hades eye gleamed wickedly before he raised his free hand and curled it into a fist, knocking out the Ghost King with a strike to his jaw.

Hades left, his entire being looking unblemished, and nonchalant with a cold air about him that swept from the room alongside he.

*0oOo0*

Only mere seconds after, Will crawled out from where he'd been hid; only banging his head once in his haste. Immediately, he was beside Nico, checking his pulse, jaw and anything else that could've been damaged. Working in tense silence, Will brought out the med kit he carried and started to stitch anything that needed it, bandaging, cleaning and placed an ice pack over Nico's eye as it turned ugly and angry colours. When he had done all he could, Will rest his hand on Nico's forehead, brushing the hair he used to hide away from his though battered, bruised and deathly pale, angelic face.

After a few seconds, Will started to hum to one of his father's hymns; he knew them all by heart for they were his equivalent of bedtime stories – the one type of song his father could actually sing without slowly killing people. That's when his fingertips started to fill will a pleasant warmth, but he disregarded it and kept humming, though as he continued his the warmth in his fingertips started to increase uncomfortably, he snapped his eyes open (he didn't even know he closed them) and stared at his hands on Nico's face. They were glowing, like actually glowing. His fingers were freaking yellow glow sticks. Will stared at them with a mix of shock, horror and slight fear. But he didn't move them.

Then Nico's eyes blearily opened, until they found where Will was staring, he soon became wide awake then.

Will managed to choke out three words, "Oh my Gods."

 _ **AN: Erm...yea, that happened. Hehe? Hope you all are doing good, I won't update till I've finished the Christmas Solangelo though. :) *hugs* Don't disappear, all of ya, you all deserve life. :):):) cya later!**_

 _ **'Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny.' ~C.S. Lewis (dunno who he is though)**_

 _ **'H.O.P.E**_

 _ **Hold on, pain ends.'**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	25. Chapter 25: Revealed Heritage

_**AN: QUACK QUACK GRYFFINDOR, QUACK QUACK. I don't even know. Okay, anywho, HIA LONG TIME NO SEE I AIN'T DEAD! I seem to say that a lot...oh well. I swear I am working on that Valentine's thing...I'm just not a Valentine's person, nor have I ever had a Valentine's so yea, it's going really well. Sarcasm. Right, I've been binge watching a whole bunch of schist that I won't get into so that's why I haven't done anything, alongside another reason I think I've already said...? I love you all, thank you so much for reviewing, they really help me type. Also, YES WE ARE GETTING TO A DEATH. WE ARE SO CLOSE OML. I'm running out of time here but i'd love to babble so maybe later, tell me what you think, pm me if ya want. Now, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Revealed Heritage**

"Schist...Will...Will, calm down." Nico frowned, worry evident on his face. All thoughts of Hades quickly vanished for now. Painfully, though it was soon diminishing in the warmth and light radiating off Will's hands, Nico sat up, forcing Will to look at him and not his hands. In an attempt to sooth him, Nico rubbed circles on Will's cheeks gently.

Regaining focus, Will started to not-so-faintly blush when he realised what Nico was doing, but didn't make a move to stop it. Slowly but surely, the ethereal glow of Will's hands died down, leaving a shaky and exhausted Will with his face in remarkably, but not fully, healed hands of Nico.

"You okay?" Nico eventually asked softly, worry remaining threaded through his face.

"A little tired and, well, incredibly confused, scared and stressed." Will let out in a single breath, making Nico chuckle slightly, removing his hands to pull Will up and then onto the bed, sitting him down on the hard, uneven mattress, proceeding to crawl on himself, sitting with his back against the headboard and legs out straight. Seeing this, Will mirrored his position, eyes widening when he felt Nico's head rest on his shoulder.

Nico let out a sigh, "I suppose you've got questions you want answers to - so, which first, you or me?"

"Uh, me – I feel like it's going to be shorter." Will admitted, nervous to find out what Nico knew.

"Just to warn you, I don't know all that much. Only rumours I've sorted though and pieced together over the years.

"I'm sure you've heard the story of the Desolate Kings, but this is something not many have heard. Each of the brothers had their own empire of sorts, hand selected leaders of certain places like generals and commanders. But this is what you may not've known, yes, those leader where selected on strength, but strength of power - the strange godly power that entered our world and fell upon the Kings. Only passed down through family – children, some more powerful than others. That's how the 'leaders' were selected, they were tied by blood, owing their powers to the Kings via genetics. Some were better known than others, named after the Olympians, Greek Gods. The top henchmen for Zeus were Ares, Athena and Apollo. Though Hephaestus is also a direct child of Zeus like the other three, his childhood somewhat followed that of in the myths so he refused to join his father and instead sided with one of his brothers, Poseidon, due to the fact the one who raised him was of his bloodline, though quite watered down so not known at all. But that's not important, I can tell you the main followers of the others later, and the ones slightly below, for now it's not important. You are well aware that Ares and Athena were both brilliant strategists, though I have to say, Athena was reluctant to aid her father. Unfortunately, Ares was bloodthirsty. Guess which died and which survived.

"However we should disregard them for now, that leaves Apollo. That's your father's name right? Apollo's powers where always shrouded in mystery, and yet he was one of Zeus' most trusted – that was more than enough to cast fear wherever he went. Like I said previously, I'm only going off rumours really, so I can't tell you how reliable some of this information is, though some I do unfortunately know from experience. I doubt I'm the right person to tell you this, but if you never know what to ask, or even know to ask, you're never going to know and you'll have grown and died with secrets, lies and falses. With all that's happened so far you deserve to know.

"Brilliant with a bow and arrow is the only solid fact I've got so far. Apollo's other powers are supposedly healing and medicine, alongside a brilliant musician, when it comes to instruments. One thing I can say firmly is his poetry is downright awful – I've heard it. Because I've met him, I can tell you that he has blond hair and blue eyes. You'd never suspect his identity; he was too kind and caring, if a bit arrogant and an ego maniac, but still a good person. Yet not, if you understand what I mean. But, when Zeus disappeared, he went off the grid, though many have tried to find him. I suspect that he's using the alias of a doctor, that's the most likely one. Although, I don't know whether or not he'd be in contact with his twin sister, Artemis, because not many knew of her existents, least of all Zeus so there's a possibility he could be helping out at an archery range, but I don't think so. He...there's a reason for the names, they take on the traits...I don't know anything about how he acts or the jobs he's done for Zeus, what I've told you may seem like a lot, but it's really not, I know only what he may look like and his powers, everything else is educated guesses." Nico finished, his gaze never moving from the opposite wall throughout his long explanation, only ever shifting in tone slightly. Once he'd taken a deep breath, he awaited Will's response, pulling his legs up, but his head remained on Will's shoulder.

"...what...my father...he's...doctor...THE APOLLO?!" Will stuttered before resuming how he felt when his hands started to glow, except worse, "MY FATHER IS THE FREAKING APOLLO?!"

 _ **AN: XD pleasedontkillme :) OH AND, Aqua Dragon, you're review made my day, I didn't think anyone would keep coming back to check! Thanks so much! Have a good day everyone, cya later!**_

 _ **'If I told you my secrets you'd never look at me the same again.' ~A smart person.**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	26. Chapter 26: The Past: The Beginning

_**AN: Hey guys... pretty please don't kill me? I... I found my plan! Yay? Okay fine, please forgive me for not updating for over half a year, I kinda got swept up in homework, writers' block and a few other things, nothing major, just, stuff. I've been trying to make this chapter longer for ages but I just can't and I only just today figured out how to get to the next part of the story so yeah. I'll try and update quickly next time :) I'm also planning on writing an actual story... yeah... I got stuck on the character list because of genders. I also have a rainbow gay tree. This is going to go well. Anywho, enjoy and tell me what you think! :D**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: The Past: The Begining**

Nico laughed, bemused at the 'outraged' expression upon Will's face. In all honesty, he looked like an angry kitten – more cute than intimidating. As soon as the laugh left Nico's mouth, Will protested and pushed him with a pout, lightening the atmosphere momentarily, but the gravity of the situation soon returned to greet them, making Nico frown once more.

"That's all I can tell you of that, you'll have to find out more yourself but feel free to tell me what you do learn," Nico tried for a small smile, but it didn't last, "I suppose you want to know my story now...the best place to start is always the beginning seemingly so, I'll explain how I got caught up in all this." He gestured to the room around before staring down at his lap, reciting and recalling the events that occurred oh so long ago. Once again, he lived through the death of his mother and sister, telling them even with the fine detail he still remembered, that would forever be etched into his mind. But he didn't stop there, no, he continued, describing the things that followed. What happened to Zeus? How did Nico come to live with the monster that was Hades?

*0oOo0*

Menacingly, a tall, run-down, abandoned building stood before Nico. An old warehouse, containing simply dust, that's what most thought. Except those few who knew. Those who knew either stayed far, far away or they dwelled within quite frequently. There was no middle ground. Well, unless those who considered themselves there enjoyed a most painful death.

But none of that even hindered Nico in the slightest; he walked forwards – no emotion in his step nor feeling fleeting across his face. Nothing fazed him; at least it didn't seem like it. Flinching wasn't even something he'd appeared to have heard of, neither hesitation, even when the doors of the rundown once establishment swung open, their creaking cutting through the faintly whimpering wind as they clattered open with surprising speed. Not that Nico noticed, or cared.

A simple, evil smirk came upon his face, simple, but evil nonetheless as he stepped into the 'storage facility', sending up swirling clouds of dust that wove through the intricate patterns of the shadows storming round behind Nico like a hurricane. The only sign of remaining emotion. Anger.

Leaving shadows and dust patterns in his wake, the Ghost King, or soon to be at least, headed in the same direction he'd been going in since arriving, dead ahead, to the other side of this strangely cold box filled room. That's right, box filled, but Nico knew not to open one, he already knew what they contained anyways.

Eventually, Nico came to a silent stop in front of the tin wall, waiting a moment as he recalled his shadows from their play, willing them back into his shadow, returning the surrounding darkness to normal.

Without much thought, the pale hand resting limp by his side was raised, palm pushed against the burning wall, on top of a skull within a triangle. His hand came back in the same condition, as if the tin had never been hot enough to cause severe burns, you couldn't tell that by his hand, not even his face. Pain was an alien display, never shown.

If he hadn't been looking, he wouldn't have known the tin had swung inwards to reveal a passage spiralling down into the ground and beneath, for no noise was made, not even the slightest scratching or colliding of materials upon each other. Not that it mattered, his attention was unwavering for there was but one goal set firmly in his mind for the time being, even if it was only to reach the ones that lay beyond. Well, for the time being.

Regardless, Nico had a schedule to keep, and beyond the unseen doorframe, in the uncaring darkness, cold stone steps ran downwards in a smooth spiral. Although careful maintenance was doubtful, they were still looking without chip or crack in the, if light shone upon it, gleefully gleaming black surface.

 _ **AN: Have a good day! I love you all! Don't kill me! Cya!**_

 _ **'Forgiveness is not always easy. At times, it feels more painful than the wound we suffered, to forgive the one that inflicted it. And yet, there is no peace without forgiveness.' -Marianne Williamson**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
